Hidden For You
by darkdemongc53
Summary: Severus is found out by Voldemort. Harry trys desperatly to save him and when he does what happens between the two. Is there something they are hidding from each other? SSHP MPREG
1. The Pink Potion

Author: Brittany

Title: Hidden For You

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I took only the names.

Spoilers: Absolutely zero 

Here is my first SS/HP fic which I'm kind of excited about, since this is my favorite shipper EVER! Well read and enjoy.

Pink. It had to be pink. Why not green. Why can't anything just go my way. Stupid potions class. Stupid potions teacher. Stupid tests. Stupid everything. 

"Hermione." I whispered. "Hermione." 

"Yes Harry" She said out of the corner of her mouth. 

"Help me." I whimpered. Besides Snape probably wouldn't notice, we were sitting in our usual seats in the back. She just glared at me. 

"Only because you need this grade to pass Harry." She said warningly. We were finally graduating this year, and to be honest my potions grades were absolutely horrid. 

"Thank you." I said and looked at her with the cutest look I could come up with. She smiled and shook her head. She knew I was just sucking up because I didn't exactly swing that way and she knew. So did Ron but they were the only ones. 

Hermione had helped me through all the steps to fix my bubble gum pink potion, save for one. At the exact moment she was explaining to me what to do Professor Severus Snape decided to look up from the book he was reading. He made an audible groan and marked his page. He quickly stalked toward me and Hermione. He was about a half a head taller than me so I quickly glanced up and winced, knowing what was about to happen. It didn't make it any easier that the entire class was going to witness this. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Mr. Potter this is not good, not good at all. And you Miss Granger, helping the Golden Boy, yet again. You do know what this means, do you not?" 

"Um I guess it could mean a number of different things." I muttered not trying to sound sarcastic, it just kind of came out that way. 

"Yes, and for you Mr. Potter it means all of those nasty horrid things your little mind could possibly come up with." He sneered. I think he was trying to be funny, but I don't think Snape has a funny bone in his body. 

"A-and what are those things Professor?" I asked and gulped. He laughed softly. You could see the chill run through the classroom, but to me it sounded soothing. Soothing! What the fuck did I just saw. The horror obviously had shown on my face. 

"Yes I would be scared to if I were you Potter. These things include 75 house points from you and Miss Granger...each. You will also be joining me for detention. Miss Granger will spend a lovely evening with....Mr. Filch. I will owl him later. Mr. Potter you will meet me down here right after dinner." He spun around and glared at the rest of the class, who were having fits of laughter." As for the rest of you, bottle up your potions and put them on my desk. When you are finished with that you may all leave." As I went to bottle up my potion Snape glared at me. " Just what do you think your doing Potter. Bottling up your potion? I would surely hope not." I swore under my breath and cleaned my station up. I wearily walked out of the potions classroom better known as hell. 

"I'm really sorry Harry." Hermione wailed as we walked down the halls. 

"It's okay Herm. It was my fault. I just went from awful to horrible." I finally managed to make it to the Great Hall. Me and Ron immediately started piling food onto our plates once we got to our seats at the table. 

"Ugh Boys." 

"Hermione it is in our genes to eat this much. Without food I wouldn't be able to get strong and handsome for you." Ron said logically with have a potato in his mouth. 

"Ronald Weasley I could care less if you were strong our handsome. Besides its the inside that counts." Hermione said sweetly then kissed her boyfriend on the mouth. "Even if their breath smells awfully terrible." She smirked and patted Ron's arm. I just giggled at this hilarious display of affection between these two. I glanced up at the Head Table to notice Snape at the end as usual. He wasn't paying attention to anything. I hooked my gaze on him for a couple moments, until he looked up at me dead in the eye. His coal black eyes meeting my shimmering emerald ones. I was the first to break our staring contest. 

"Hey Harry you feeling okay." Ron said, though I knew he could care less. 

"Yes of course. Just a bit tired. You guys wouldn't mind caring my bag up to the common room would you, I think I'm going to go take a run." They both nodded knowing what I meant. I left the Great Hall trying impossibly hard not to draw attention to myself, I didn't want anyone to follow me. 

I finally made my way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I breathed in deeply the scent of the forest. I felt at home here. I walked a few feet into the forest so know one would see me. I pictured the sleek form of a majestic lion. I slowly placed myself into the lions body. When I opened my flashing green eyes I was extremely close to the ground. All of my sense were magnified. I quickly started deeper into the forest. I always did this when I wanted to clear my mind out. Either that or whenever I got detention, so you could being a lion was kind of like a part time job. After a time of racing past trees and bushes I made it to a small clearing with a cave. My hiding spot. I pacing around and relaxed for a few hours until I heard a branch crack. I straightened up and looked around. I sniffed the air and picked up a humans scent. 

"I don't recall having a lion in the Forbidden Forest. Now that I think of it there isn't one." I had heard that sneer before. It was Snape. I turned towards him and glared at him. I quickly shifted back into well my body. 

"What are you doing here?" I retorted. Not really caring that I was talking to a teacher. 

"Well your form truly shows you are a Gryffindor." 

"What are you doing here?" I repeated the question again, except a bit more violently. 

"I think I should be asking you the same question Mr. Potter. Considering you shouldn't be here for three different reasons. One, this is the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Two, it is past curfew. Three, you have or had a detention with me, which you failed to attend. I figured you would be here because I saw you leave during dinner." 

"But I thought I left without anyone knowing." I said mechanically as I pointed in the direction of the school. 

"All but me Mr. Potter, all but me. You seemed to have failed to remember that nothing escapes my attention." He was being surprisingly...calm. Normally I was expecting to be dead by now, but here I was having a civil conversation with Snape while I was breaking three rules. 

"I-I'm really sorry. I just thought maybe it would be alright to run around, seeing that I don't think Professor Dumbledore would like a lion running around his hallways, and once I got out here I lost track of time. Believe me if I had known it was time for me to report to detention I would have made it on time." I said in one breath. I was starting to freak out at how calm Snape was being about all this. As I was giving him my explanation I could have sworn I saw him smile, not smirk, smile. 

"I think it can be forgiven, Mr. Potter. Although I will be expecting you for a detention tomorrow afternoon. I expect you to be back in your dorm by midnight. I don't want half of Hogwarts in to see Madam Pomfrey because they are seeing lions. Goodnight Mr. Potter." He said politely and turned back into the woods. 

"Bye Professor." I whispered under my breath. He was sick. He needed help. Snape just let me off of breaking three rules. Three! He was also letting me stay out until midnight. I would defiantly have to see Dumbledore about Snape's condition. But that could wait until tomorrow. I shifted back into the comfortable confines of a lion. I walked into the cave in the back and laid down on a patch of moss that was growing back there. I decided to take a short nap. 

Something was shining very brightly in my sensitive cat eyes. I stretched out and clenched my paws. There were several pops heard throughout my body. I looked up and realized that the shining thing was the sun. A chill ran through my body. I quickly darted through the trees. Being in such a rush I didn't notice the snake hole until after my paw was caught in it and my arm was snapped in half again. An agonizing pain ran through my arm. Using the last of my energy I shifted back into my normal body, something I shouldn't have done. 

My arm was a bloodied mess and the bone was hanging out the end. 

"Shit!" I yelled. I was stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with a badly broken arm and I was late for class, again. I looked around franticly for anything that could help me. I finally just ripped a piece of my cloak off, with help from my wand, and straightened my arm out. I cried out in agony. I tightly wrapped the piece of fabric around my arm and continued through the forest. At a much slower pace. As I was walking I thanked God that it wasn't my leg or I would be in a hell of a lot more trouble, but this wasn't much better. After about 2 hours of trudging along I made it to the edge of the forest. I wearily dragged myself up to the school doors. I could see the Quidditch Pitch from where I was standing, there were no classes going on. The halls inside the building were completely empty, and there were no ghosts anywhere. After a long argument with myself I went to 

the Hospital Wing. 

"Madam Pomfrey!" I shouted as I opened the doors. The entire ward was empty."Madam 

Pomfrey!" I tried again. I walked back to her office, it was completely empty. I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, it was also completely empty, but everyone's things were still there. By now I was a little panicky. The entire school was missing, and my arm hurt. I decided to check the last place I hadn't looked, the Great Hall. I walked down and stood in front of the doors. With my good arm I swung the doors open until the crashed against the wall. 

"Hello Mr. Potter." I heard a cold voice. I looked into the Great Hall, it was completely empty. Except for a black cloaked figure with glinting red eyes. 

"Voldemort!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter: Harry and Voldemort have a little talk and fight, but no death yet. Also find out what happened to the rest of the school.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. 10 Death Eaters

Disclaimer: Yea I don't own anything just the idea.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. 

iamwednesday- The review really helped me. I didn't think people were going to like my story that much.

spacecatdet- Thanks for the review. About the animagi thing. That was a great suggestion. I just got the idea from the Lion King. We were watching it at school and it seemed pretty cool to me. Also seeing the Harry is a Gryffindor and that is their insignia, it just kind of fit. Thanks anyway for the review.

fairyfloss- Whenever and animagi transforms they always keep there clothes. Thanks for the review. 

anne phoenix- Thanks for the review. 

Okay I don't think I'm going to be able to thank the reviewers ever time. Then again maybe I won't get that many. Nevermind. Okay well here's the second chapter. Read, enjoy and REVIEW

"What are you doing here?!" I snarled at him. I was stuck, I couldn't win. Plus I was injured, so he had an unfair advantage. I was just going to have to go with the nasty remarks until a miracle happened. 

"I'm going to get you out of the picture Potter. I may not know the entire prophecy but I can assure you that once you are gone my task will be much easier." He flashed his grotesque teeth at me. 

"Where are all the kids and staff Voldemort?" I asked trying to hide the fear from my shaking voice, but I couldn't be scared. I had to live. I had to be the hero. 

"Don't worry about them Potter. I can promise you they are all save and sound. All except a certain spy. Severus Snape. I'm sure you know him, he is after all your potions master. All the rest are safe though, besides I came here for you." 

"S-Snape?" I questioned. I felt empty. I thought I hated the man to no end, but hearing that he was seriously injured, even dead, scared me. I never really wanted Snape dead. 

"Yes, your dear Professor backstabbed me and to backstab me is a very bad thing to do." Voldemort smirked again. 

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled. Now I was enraged. Could he not tell anyone would want to go against him. 

"Oh he is having a very torturous afternoon. that's what he gets. To bad he was trying to save you. All it did was lead him to a very painful death." He was fingering his wand. 

"Your lying." I spat in his face. I wanted to believe he was lying to me, to scare me. Some part of me said that my potions professor was going through very rough time. 

"Really Potter do you think I would be lying to you? I wish you could have had the same fate as him but you really have gotten on my nerves for the past 17 years and the sooner your gone the better." I gulped. I had really hoped he would have toyed with me a bit just so I had a longer chance of surviving. 

"I have survived you more times than I can count Voldemort, what makes you think that this time is any different?" I had to delay him. That was the only thought running through my head. I was numb to the world itself. 

"Because this time my dear boy, your all alone. Every other time you have faced me you had help. Now your help is gone, and there's nothing you can do. Is your wand even with you?" I froze. My wand, it was with my schoolbag. How could I have been so stupid. Without my wand I was powerless. So this is how I was going to die. In the Great Hall of my home, facing the most hated creature ever, without any defense. Sounded more like a cowards death to me. 

"Your right. I can't beat you. You have killed mostly all the people I loved. My parents, 

S-Sirius, now Severus Snape. You've taken the things that mattered to me. Your no hero amongst the Deatheaters. Your a coward. You were always to scared to face me so you killed weak innocent people that I loved. People that were completely unaware to your attack." I said. Then reality hit me. I said I cared for Severus Snape. The greasy git that always made fun of me, the slime ball that had always hated me and hovered over me watching my every move. 

"Your just saying that because you have nothing else to say. If that was your death wish it was quite pathetic-" I saw Voldemort freeze. I could think of no reason for him to, until I noticed a faint red glow around myself, the color of love. I closed my eyes just wishing this was all a dream and when I opened them up I was standing in the same exact graveyard I had been in during the 4th year when I witnessed Cedric murdered and Voldemort resurrected. 

"What the hell am I doing here?" I questioned myself. I looked up at the Riddle Manor and noticed a faint glow coming from the upstairs window. I heard a scream and my blood ran cold. It was Severus. I didn't have time to notice that I had addressed my potions master by the first name, I was to busy racing towards the back door. The door was wide open so I ran in. I had no plan, no wand, and absolutely no idea what I was doing. I raced up the stairs and as if by instinct I crept towards the room where Severus and about 10 Deatheaters were. I decided to just catch them by surprise. I stood up to my full height and swing the door open. 

"Stop it this instant!" I shouted and walked into the room. 10 Deatheaters were standing in the middle of the room standing over a huddled form that was chained to the floor. I heard an evil laugh come from the group. 

"Well well well. Just what do you think your doing here boy. And alive? What happened to our Dark Lord?" The man stepped forward from the group. I couldn't tell who he was because he had the traditional Deatheater mask on. 

"Your lord is dead!" I shouted the first thing that came to my mind. It seemed to work. They all stared at me wide eyed. I heard one of them break into a sob. 

"You lie!" One of them spat. 

"You just say that because you don't want to believe the truth. I will not harm you if you hand over your hostage." I didn't feel like being heroic and turning this men in. That could be saved for a later time. 

"Why this man is a traitor? He deserves the most painful death." I glared at them and took some steps forward. They all raised there wands. 

"Your wands are useless. Give me Severus Snape and I will leave you at peace to mourn over the dead demon." I snarled. I realized that I was being enveloped in a red light again. They stared at me in horror. I kept stalking forward, then I heard a pop, then another and another until the room was empty except for me and Severus. i calmed myself down and raced over to Severus. He looked dead. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. 

"God Severus please don't die. Please don't die on me." I cried silently. I tried to pull the chains free but nothing worked. He was bleeding quite freely from most parts of his body. I ripped some more cloth from my robes and wrapped them around that spots that seemed to bleed the most. I finally just took my shredded robes and bundled it up and placed it under is head. He groaned slightly. 

"H-harry." He whispered, he cracked his eyes slightly and stared up at me. 

"Shh It's okay. I'm right here. Just don't move for a bit. I'm going to go get you some help." I whispered to him. He just nodded and closed his eyes again. I raced outside and looked around. I didn't no where anyone was. They were all gone. I started crying more. I racked my brain and tried to think of who could help me. Molly Weasley! It hit me I could apparate to the Burrow and ask her for help. I thought of the burrow and heard a pop. I opened my eyes again and was at the front door of the Weasley's home. I didn't bother knocking. It was around mid-afternoon, getting close to dinnertime. I raced into the house and started screaming for Molly. 

"Harry!" I heard a scream. I spun around and Mrs. Weasley was standing there. 

"Oh God Mrs. Weasley. I need you to help me. Well not me, but Severus. He's hurt, and Voldemort was there, and everyone's gone." I tried to get out calmly but it all came out in a messy jumble. Mrs. Weasley just stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't have time for this. I quickly reached forward grabbed Molly's hand and apparated back to the Riddle Manor. I drug her into the house and up to the room where Severus lay. I ran into the room only to find the place where Severus lay was empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dun Dun Dun 

Sorry maybe you won't find out what happened to the rest of the school in this chapter sorry.

Next Chapter: You will find out where Severus is and all of Hogwarts. 

REVIEW!


	3. Seeing Things

~ lizhowHP, Karuri, kears, ann, Anarane Anwamane, REW, iamwednesday13, daughterofdeath, silverandsilent~

Thanks all of you who reviewed!

If any of you are reading my If You Could Have One Thing story you would know that I have been sick the past few days and been doing state testing so I haven't updated for a while, but I will try and update faster now. Thanks and enjoy.

I ran into the middle of the room where the empty chains lay. I franticly waved my hands around and all I felt was empty air. 

"He was here!" I sobbed and screamed at the same time. "He can't be running around in the condition he was in!" Mrs. Weasley sadly looked at me. She thought I was crazy. 

"Harry dear maybe you had a bad dream. Now lets take a look at that arm, after we leave." She shuddered. She was probably a little scared considering we were at the Riddle Manor. 

"Let's go to the school. I'll show you they are all gone!" I kept screaming. Mrs. Weasley had a sad look in her eyes, but nodded. We both apparated to a spot outside the apparation blocks. I quickly dashed for the school. Mrs. Weasley ran after me but not at such a fast pace. When I reached the school doors I was breathing heavily. Mrs. Weasley finally caught up to me. I stood in front of the doors. Scared at what I might see if I opened them. I slowly pushed them open, kids were walked down the hallways, ghosts were floating through walls, and teachers were talking on the stairs. 

"Harry we should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Mrs. Weasley whispered. I shook my head. They weren't supposed to be here. Voldemort was. I swear they were gone. 

"No." I whispered and ran down to the dungeons. I ran right into the Potions classroom, Dumbledore was teaching a class of first years. I walked straight up to him. 

"Harry my boy what do you need." 

"You were gone." I growled under my breath."Voldemort was here and you were gone!" I shouted a bit louder. All of the students gasped. 

"Class dismissed." Dumbledore said and all f the students ran out of the classroom. 

"He was here! Where's Severus!? Why aren't you gone!" I now had tears streaming down my face again. 

"Harry we have been here all day. Professor Snape had an important appointment." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at me with worried eyes. 

"It was a vision." I whispered to myself." Voldemort is going to come here tonight! Severus is at a Deatheater meeting. Voldemort knows he's a spy Professor! He's going to kill him!" 

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, a bit more attentive now. 

"That's why the school was empty. All of the students need to be evacuated. Send them somewhere safe. I need to go save Severus." I ordered Dumbledore. 

"We will get the students out, but Harry I cannot kill Tom, only you can. With you gone all I can do is ward him off." 

"He doesn't know that. He doesn't know the prophecy. Besides he's terrified of you." Dumbledore nodded. 

"Before you go, you need to see Madam Pomfrey about your arm." I nodded quickly and ran out of the classroom and up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing there. 

"I need you to fix my arm, and fast!" I shouted. She looked at me in horror but then nodded. She mended it in less than 10 minutes. I thanked her and ran out the door. I ran up to the Gryffindor Tower shouted the password and ran up to the boys dormitories. I rummaged through my bag which held my wand and grabbed it. I ran to where the apparation wards ended and apparated to the Riddle Manor with a pop. 

I walked up to the manor and up to the room I saw in my vision. I was not ready for this, so I decided I was just going to grab Severus and apparate. I slowly sat down in a dusty chair in the corner. I had a lot to think about. Why did I keep calling my potions teacher by his first name? Was it love? No! It couldn't be. How could I love the man that tormented me for the past 7 years of my life. There was just something about him that I was attracted to. He was my complete opposite, and opposites attract right? The red glowing light around me in my vision had to represent love, so that metaphorically said that I loved Severus Snape. It was illegal and wrong. Nobody would ever speak to me again. I was rudely awoken from my thoughts when I heard talking and a groan. I jumped up and went to stand next to the door. I heard laughter and it was growing closer. The handle slowly turned and the door was opened. 10 Deatheaters froze. This was my chance. I quickly grabbed the black cloaked figure they were pushing along and apparated. 

We apparated right outside of the wards. I quickly turned to look at Severus. I pushed his black hair out of his face, it was surprisingly soft. His face was bleeding in many sections. I quickly checked over him for more injuries, there were many. 

"God Severus. How did they find out?' I questioned, even thought I knew he couldn't answer. I knew I had to get him help before he...died. I didn't even want to think about it. I conjured up a strechte, put him on it, and levitated it. Before I started walking, I heard him groan. 

"P-potter." I laughed softly. 

"Don't worry Professor I'm getting you some help." He quickly nodded then slipped back into unconsciousness. 

I walked up to the school and stood before the doors. I pushed them open and the school was empty, like in the vision, except Albus Dumbledore was standing not 15 feet away from me. 

"Harry." He grinned. "I see you retrieved our potions teacher. 

"Yes, but he needs help. We need Madam Pomfrey. Where's Voldemort." Dumbledore smiled at me. 

"Voldemort was scared away. I'll get the rest of the staff and students back right away." I nodded. 

"Where did you send them?" I asked curiously. 

"All of them are staying at various places in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." I nodded. 

After everyone had returned Severus was brought up to the Hospital Wing, me not far behind. Once there I was forced to sit down and relax, while Madam Pomfrey fixed Severus as well as she could. I waited nervously for about 2 hours before she walked out. 

"Is he going to be okay? How bad was he hurt? Is he going to die? "I questioned in one breath. Madam Pomfrey laughed softly. 

"He is going to be fine dear boy. He was hurt extremely bad, I will tell you, but he will live. He is throwing quite a fuss about being sentenced to strict bed rest thought." I laughed and thought, typical Severus. 

"Can I see him?" I asked nervously. 

"Of course, but only for about 10 minutes." I nodded and walked over to the bed where 

Severus was laying. 

"Hi Professor." I said. I was frightened at what he was going to say to me. 

"Hello Potter." I said. He was sitting upright in an all white bed, with a white hospital robe on. 

"How are you feeling. You looked like you were in bad shape when I got you back here." 

"I will admit I was quite sore, and still am. Um...Potter...I just wanted to thank you for getting me back here safely. I don't no many people who would have risked there lives to save mine." He said, like he was nervous. I laughed to myself at the thought. Severus nervous, what a joke. 

"Well I'm not most people. Besides I had to be the hero right." I said and smiled, so did he. 

"Potter...Harry would you like to have tea some time during the weekends, if Poppy ever lets me out of here." I looked at him in shock. 

"Yes of course." I answered a little to eagerly. He smiled. 

"Well if you don't mind I am quite tired." I smiled at him and nodded. 

"I'll come and see you tomorrow." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out of the Hopital Wing. I practically floated to Dumbledore's office. I had to talk to him about a few things. 

"Juicy Fruit." I said to the statue, it jumped aside. I walked up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." I heard his voice shout from behind the door. I opened the door and went and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

"I have a few questions for you Professor." I stated. 

"Ask away my boy." He said and folded his hands on his desk. 

"Okay question one. What has happened to Professor Snape. He's acting so nice, and he just invited me to have tea with him. Then one night I was...er...out and Professor Snape saw me and he said it was okay, even though I was in the Forbidden Forest, out past curfew, and I missed his detention. I just thought it was odd." I finished and caught my breath. Dumbledore laughed. 

"Yes Severus has changed, hasn't he. He has been up to talk to me more than usual." 

"Well what's making him, well nice?" I asked. I was sitting on the edge of my seat. Dumbledore looked at me and smiled. 

"You." That was all he said. Me? I didn't get it. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Severus has become quite fond of you Harry. I really do not think it is my place to tell you the rest. Now what else did you have to ask?" I stared at him blankly. 

"Never mind. I don't have any more. goodbye sir." I said and walked out of the office, but before I did Dumbledore shouted to me. 

"Don't give him a hard time Harry, he's had a bad life as it is." I looked at him and nodded. I walked out of his office and down to the dungeons. I walked into the potions classroom. I got all the ingredients together for a painkiller potion. After many mess-ups and retrying I finally managed to finish the potion. I quickly bottled it up and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a small note on it. After that I raced up to the Hospital Wing and saw that Severus was asleep. I quickly placed the note and potion on the counter next to him. After that I ran back to the Gryffindor common room to get some sleep. 

When Severus awoke the next morning he came across a potion with a note. He grabbed the note and inside it read 

Dear Severus Professor Snape 

You said you still felt a little sore so I made this for you. I hope it makes you feel better. Can't wait to have tea with you. 

Sincerely, 

Harry Potter


	4. First Time For Everything

~iamwednesday13, Rodger, Karuri, Jen, DaughterofDeath, Anarane Anwamane, SilverandSilent, texasjeanette~

Anne Phoenix- I realize all of that, but this is my first story. I don't know what you mean about no fluency, the chapters barely skip at all. And I am going to ask for a beta.

flack- Wow, that's all I have to say. I don't think I've gotten a more enthusiastic review. That really helped me. I'm feeling much better, thanks. 

I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible. Does anyone knew where I can get a beta reader because it is obvious I need one desperately. Read. Review. Enjoy. 

I quickly rose from my bed. I hurriedly got dressed in my school uniform, grabbed my bag and ran down into the common room. Everyone was already down there, gossiping like mad. The minute they saw me I was swarmed. 

"What happened?" 

"Was he really here?" 

"Is Snape dead?" 

I tried to shove through them until I got to the door. I raced out and past the portrait. I wanted to see Severus before I went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. I slowly walked up to the doors and walked in. Madam Pomfrey and looking over Severus when I got in. 

"Hello Madam Pomfrey." I said quietly. She looked at me and smiled. 

"I think Severus enjoyed the potion you made for him." She said. I flushed lightly and walked closer. 

"I didn't think he would like it if it tasted bad so I made it taste good." I said and sat down in a chair next to his bed. 

"Well I think he appreciated it." 

"So he was up? How is he doing?" I asked hurriedly. 

"He is doing fine. I think he will be able to go back down to the dungeons by lunch." I 

smiled at that news. 

"Do you think he will wake up?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to talk to him so badly. Madam Pomfrey looked at me curiously. 

"No I just gave him a heavy sleeping potion. He should be up around the time he can leave." I nodded and slowly got up. My decision to leave came when my stomach growled. 

"Thank you." I said and walked out. I drug my feet all the way down to the Great Hall. I was slightly disappointed that I did not get to talk to him. My feelings for him were slightly confusing me. Was this going to happen to me every time I save someone? It shouldn't, I had saved Ron and Hermione plenty of times and they were still just my best friends. I shock my head and walked into the Great Hall. The minute I did all conversation stopped and every single pair of eyes was on me. I quickly walked over to Ron and Hermione to sit down. 

"Hi." I said before piling my plate full."What are you doing?" I asked both of them even thought it was quite obvious. Hermione was writing to her boyfriend, Bill. Ron was staring dreamily at his boyfriend, Draco. Don't ask me how it happened, I don't even think they know. Since neither of them were going to answer me I started eating. Halfway through my meal Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. 

"Most of you know the events of these past couple days. Some of you don't. So for those of you who still have no knowledge of these events, Voldemort attacked, and he was not defeated, just scared away. Because of these happenings we are going to be on a higher alert than usual. Know one was killed, and your Potions Professor will be back up to health by this afternoon." He said and sat down. Nobody spoke for a minute, then the hall erupted with people scattering to talk to their friends. There were some groans heard amongst the noise, hearing that Severus would be back. I smiled slightly as Ron groaned along with the rest. 

"I was hoping he was dead." He muttered. Hermione smacked him on his shoulder. 

After the excitement had died down we all walked to our classes. The day passed by quite quickly. The classes were a bit loud, gossip about what had happened. Although know one dare speak in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Finally it was lunch time. I hurriedly made my way to the Great Hall. I wanted to see if Severus was out of the Hospital Wing or not. Sure enough when I got there he was sitting on the end in his usual grumpy mood. I gathered up my courage and walked straight up to him. All of the students eyes were on me. I finally made my way up to him and smiled. 

"Glad to see your feeling better Professor." I said. He looked up at me and smiled, slightly. 

"Well I don't think I would have been able to get down here without that wonderful potion of yours Potter." I get feel my cheeks get red. 

"Thank you sir. See you in Potions" I said and dismissed myself. He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. I walked back down to the Gryffindor Table and seated myself next to Ron and Hermione. Ron was staring at me with his mouth wide open. 

"Stop doing that you look like a fish." Hermione said glaring at him, his mouth still hanging wide open. 

"Harry, are you sick. I could bring you up to Madam Pomfrey if you need some help." He 

offered. I looked up at him shocked. 

"If you can fuck Malfoy I can be friends with Snape." I retorted and shoved a sandwich into my mouth. 

"F-friends? Have you gone off your rocker?!" He shouted at me. I sighed and shook my head. 

"He's not that bad Ron." I said sensibly. He looked at me and continued to stare at me all through lunch. I stole a couple of glances at Severus. He did look much better than when I got him from the Riddle Manor. I quickly remembered that he had invited me to tea. I grabbed parchment and something to write with. I quickly scrawled: 

Dear Professor, 

What time should I come for tea? 

Harry Potter 

I whistled for Hedwig. I tied to note to her leg told her who it was for and she flew across the Great Hall to land right in front of Severus. He untied the letter opened it and quickly glanced at me. He looked around for something to write with until I noticed he asked Professor Flitwick for one. I saw him quickly write something on it and tie it back onto Hedwig's leg. She flew back over to me and landed on my shoulder. I untied the letter and read: 

Harry, 

Come tonight after dinner. And don't go prowling around and forget. 

Professor S. 

I grinned at the letter. He called my by my first name, for the second time. I was not going to forgot our "date" tonight. We finished lunch, Ron still in disbelief that I was friends with Severus. We had Potions next and I was practically glowing. I wanted to go and sit in the front of the class but knew my seat was in the back with Ron and Hermione. 

"Good afternoon class." I heard a silky voice come from the door. I turned to look at Severus come gliding into the classroom. I stared dreamily at him as he gave instructions. He seemed a bit weary and was leaning on his desk, my forehead creased with worry. After he was done he let us go to do the potion we were supposed to be making, I didn't know what it was, I wasn't exactly paying attention. Hermione better help, I thought as I grabbed the things everyone else was. I glanced up at Severus and he was sitting at his desk, grading papers it seemed. After the whole class was deep into their work I walked up to Severus's desk. I stood there for a minute until he looked up at me. 

"Hi Professor." I said shyly. 

"Hello Potter." He muttered and turned his attention back to the papers. 

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit tired. Are you sure your feeling alright?" He looked back up at me, thoughtfulness in his eyes. 

"I'm fine Potter, don't worry about me." He said, his onyx eyes locked with my emerald ones. 

"But I do worry about you." I whispered, not knowing I had really said it. When reality hit me I flushed a deep red, Severus smirked at me. 

"I'll see you tonight Potter. You better get a start on that potion." He smiled again and went back to grading papers. I smiled and walked back to my seat. 

Class ended to quickly for my liking, but I was going to get to see Severus later that day. I walked out of class last and locked my gaze with Severus's one last time. I walked out to the Quidditch Pitch by myself. Ron was off with Draco, probably having a romantic evening. Hermione has a date with Bill. He was in town, which was a rare occasion so Hermione had taken advantage of it. I felt so alone with them gone. I still had about an hour until I had to go to Severus's. I wasn't hungry at all, I was too nervous. I had my Firebolt hanging over my shoulder. I walked out into the middle of the field and just stood there. This was the only other place I felt at home. The first place was inside my majestic lion body. I hopped onto the broom and kicked off of the ground. The wind wiped at me hair and feet, threatening to pull me off. I did a few laps around the field just enjoying being above the world, above my problems. After about a half hour of pure bliss I landed on the soft green grass. I tried to push my windblown hair out of my eyes, and failed miserably. I didn't have enough time to return my broomstick to my room so I just decided to bring it with. I walked down the into the freezing cold dungeons and made my way to the Potion's classroom. I softly knocked on the door hoping he would hear. Just after I knocked the door slowly creaked open. As I walked in Severus was putting his wand away. 

"Hello." I said softly. He nodded his head."You don't mind if I keep this in here. I didn't have enough time to return it to my room." He shook his head yes. 

"Come on. We can go and sit in my private chambers." I gulped and nodded. I followed him into a wooden door in the back of the classroom. The room was extremely cozy. There was a fire burning in a hearth and a pair of black leather chairs across from it. There were a few more wooden doors, I guessed that on of them went into his bedroom. As I walked closer to the fire I noticed a plush forest green rug. 

"Wow. This is a really nice room." I said, my mouth gaping. I turned to look at Severus. He was leaning against the door. He smiled at me. 

"Yes well McGonagall helped design the rooms. She insisted on having that rug red, for Gryffindor, but I would have none of it." He smiled. I laughed at his hard to notice joke. He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. I followed the motion after I had leaned my broom against the wall. I stared into the flickering fire. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked and looked at Severus. He was leaning into the chair, and he looked quite tired. 

"Tired." He mumbled groggily. He summoned to cups of tea and handed one to me. Ours hands brushed lightly. I quickly pulled my cup to my lips. 

"How did they find out?" I asked quietly. He knew exactly what I meant. 

"Harry can we not talk about this please." He pleaded with me. He said Harry. 

"I'm sorry I just want to know." I persisted. He looked at me and tried to do his death glare, but it wouldn't work. 

"That story is for another time." He said and I left it at that. 

"I understand." I said and looked at him, a smile on my face. 

"Thank you." He said. I looked at him confused."For everything. You've done so much in the past days, and I don't know why. I don't think I ever will. I've always been nasty and rude to you. I don't see why you do all of these gestures-"I silenced him with my hand. 

"I know it wasn't you. If you hadn't been evil to me Voldemort would get ideas. I was supposed to be your enemy, not your friend. I knew you weren't bad." I said. I looked at my watch and yawned. It was getting late, it hadn't seemed like we had been sitting there that long. 

"It's getting late." Severus said. I nodded and got up. 

"I should probably go back to the Gryffindor Tower." He nodded and walked me to the door. 

"Thank you again Harry." I nodded. He both just stared at each other for a moment, and then my lips were pressed against his. they were soft and warm, and I melted into them. We slowly pulled apart and looked at each other. 

"Goodnight Professor." I smiled and walked down the corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! They kissed.

Next Chapter: Harry and Severus meet again. I don't know really, anything could happen.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Come With Me

~ silverandsilent, whyshoulditellyou, pilas, daughterofdeath ~

fuzzy-bumpkins- I tried to send it to you to beat but it sent it back saying error. Thanks for the great review anyhow. 

flack- Thanks for those ML's and the review. I'll have you beta the next chapter i just really needed to get this one out

luise- I've been getting the read out loud thing a lot, and I'm hoping it helps. Thanks for the review.

iamwednesday13- I love whenever you review. Yea I was checking adultfanfiction.net and I kind of got a little lost.

Okay here's the next installment. Sorry it took so long, my computer was brought into the shop. I tried to get this chapter out fast. A lot of you tell me not to rush, and I'm sorry that I did on this chapter. I read through it a couple of times, so yea. Read Review Enjoy

I smirked to myself as I walked down the dark dungeon hallways. I had just kissed my Potions teacher. I knew I was in love with him. He was amazing, and those lips. I couldn't believe he could be so tender. Now I just needed to be strong and talk to him about all of this. I smiled and shifted into my lion animagus. I bound through the hallways, knowing no student would be out this late. My life was becoming amazing. I prowled through the hallways until I got to the Fat Lady's portrait. I quickly shifted back to Harry as I walked up to her. 

"Wolfsbane." I said cheerfully and the door swung open. I happily marched in, not even noticing Ron and Draco asleep in front of the smoldering fire, or any of the other sweet couples sleeping together on various couches, or even the ground. I walked up to my room and called Hedwig over to me. I grabbed a piece of parchment and sat down to right. 

Dear Padfoot and Moony, 

How's the happy couple doing? I was wondering if I could come over to your guys place over the weekend. I have something...important to tell you. Now don't go and get all worried, this something is very good. Well to me at least. You two might not like it very well. Say hi to little Amber for me. 

Love, 

Harry 

I signed. I really missed my little niece, Amber. She was Remus and Sirius's daughter. I had thought it a shock to when Remus told me he was pregnant, but apparently it is very possible. I called Hedwig to me from her perch and told her to bring this to the Black-Lupin flat in London. After that was done I dropped onto my bed and feel into a deep dreamless sleep. 

I awoke to the sun streaming into my eyes. It was Saturday so I didn't have any classes today. Chances were Hermione would spend the day with Bill, and Ron with Draco. I found that quite alright though, seeing that I was going to have to talk to Severus. I looked down and noticed Hedwig had dropped a sealed letter on my stomach. 

"Wow Sirius and Remus wrote back fast." I thought to myself, but when I opened it up I recognized neither Sirius's or Remus's handwriting, but Severus's. My heart leapt as I saw it. 

Dear Harry, 

I had a wonderful evening with you last night, even our farewell. I would be delighted if you could come by again tonight. We really need to talk about a few things. Also since I know you have probably written the dog pound by now tell the mutts I said hello, even the small pup. 

Love(okay people this is supposed to be scratched out) Sincerely, 

Severus 

I laughed at the letter. I tried to read what was written between the inky scribbles and when I did my heart stopped, love. It said love. I started laughing and cheering. I couldn't believe it. He loved me, and I loved him. He also said he had enjoyed the kiss. I grabbed more parchment, a quill and ink. 

Dear Severus, 

I would love to see you again tonight, and I totally agree that we need to talk. Yes you were right, I have written the dog pound. I'm going to see them sometime soon so I'll be sure to mention you. 

Love, 

Harry 

I smiled down at it. For kicks I added bunches of little hearts around the love. After I had sent the letter off, using Ron's tiny little owl, I decided to get cleaned up. I didn't feel like a shower so I muttered a self cleaning spell. I decided not to wear any school clothes so I slipped on some nice black pants, that fit very nicely, and a short sleeve green shirt. I ran my hands through my hair hopelessly and walked out the door, after putting some shoes on. I didn't put my robes on since it was getting quite warm outside. When I reached the common room I saw Draco and Ron still asleep. I walked over to them and stood above them. I muttered some wandless magic, and a bucket appeared above the lovely couples heads. I slightly hit the bucket and freezing cold water toppled down onto them. 

"Ahhhhhh!" They both screamed at the same time, jumping into the air. I whistled innocently and they both pounced. It was useless to fight back. The tickled me until I was gasping for breath. Me, Draco, Ron, and Ginny had become Hogwarts new troublemakers. We pulled pranks from right to left. I knew once Amber came to school she would follow in our footsteps. 

"Potter you gay bitch." Malfoy shouted. I looked at him eyebrows raised. 

"I'm the gay bitch?" I questioned and glanced at Ron. Malfoy shut shoved me and then wrapped his arms around me in greeting. Ever since him and Ron had been together me and Malfoy had become closer than best friends. He was now part of the Golden Trio. 

"So what are you doing today?" He asked going to sit in Ron's lap. I looked at him and decided it was for the best, that he should know. 

"Going to see your mother's brother." I said, meaning his uncle. His eyes raised and he squealed with delight. I looked at him in shock. He jumped on top of me again until I was pinned on the ground and he was looking down at me. 

"Finally!" He shouted into my face. 

"Two words man...Tic-Tac. What do you mean finally?" He grinned at me and breathed into my face. 

"I mean finally you both realize what is right in front of you. Do you realize how long Uncle Sevi has been dreaming about this?" He questioned. 

"Uncle Sevi? You mean he really likes me?" I asked getting more and more interested. 

"Of course he likes you! Why do you think he's being nice now that he's been found out?" I looked at him and noticed his point. 

"Wow." I said breathlessly. I couldn't believe it. My dreams were coming true. 

"Yea wow. So anything happen?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. I snarled. 

"Be careful Drac or I'll go animagus on you." He faked a gasp them rolled off of me. 

"You two should get it on." He said and made kissing noises. I slapped him then stood up. 

"Well I'm hungry. Would you and your beloved like to come down and eat with me?" I asked. Draco walked over to Ron and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck. 

"What do you say." Draco whispered kissing Ron's jaw. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. They kept getting more heated until I did a little 'hem hem' impression of Umbridge and Ron pulled away. 

"Sorry Drac, but food comes first, not me." He smirked and followed me out of the common room. Draco stood there for a minute then raced after us. 

"So do you guys have any plans for today?" I asked as I glanced down at their intertwined hands. 

"I don't know. We might hook up with Hermy and Bill. We were going to ask you, but it appears that you can't make it." Draco said and glanced at me. 

"Yes I do have plans." I said matter-of-factly. They both laughed at me and we pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Over the years students started drifting towards other tables so we no longer had "house" tables. We walked over to where the Gryffindor table used to be and sat down. Hermione wasn't there so we figured she had stayed at Bill's flat. I glanced up at the Head Table and Severus was sitting at the end. 

"I saw you looking." Draco said and jabbed me in the ribs. I pouted at him then piled my plate up with food. As I was Ginny came over and sat down next to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. 

"Hey Harry. How you doing?" He asked while picking at some bacon. 

"I'm doing great. Thrilled it's Saturday." I said and she nodded. I swung my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. We had become really close over the years. She was kind of like a big Amber to me. 

"That's absolutely wonderful." She said and smiled at me. 

"Yes I know. I was wondering if you would like to go over to the Black-Lupin manor tomorrow to look after little Amber. I have something I have to talk to Padfoot and Moony about." She looked up at me her eyes glowing. She had loved Amber since the minute she saw her born, two years ago. 

"I'd love to go and watch the little pup." She said and smirked. I laughed back. 

"So how are Fred and George doing?" I asked, glancing up at the Head Table again. 

"The shop is doing great. they are still testing out the Invisibility Peppermints. Whenever they eat them they are still faintly visible." I laughed. 

"How is Angelina doing?" I asked referring to Fred's wife. 

"Amazing. She's about to pop though. She's due next month." I smiled again. Fred and Angelina were quite young to be having children, but I knew they didn't care. After moments of silence a sleek black owl landed in front of me. I looked at it curiously for several seconds I realized there was a letter. I quickly untied the letter and opened it. I smiled and instantly noticed Severus's handwriting. 

Harry, 

If you want you can come around at seven. 

Severus 

I looked up at him and he was staring at me. I nodded slightly and so did he. Ginny seemed to notice this small act. 

"Harry, I'm slightly confused. Did you just make eye contact with Snape?" I looked at her and slightly flushed. 

"I'm meeting him for a detention tonight." I thought up quickly. 

"On Saturday?" She questioned, eyebrows raised. 

"Well you know Snape, mean as ever. Look you guys I've got to go, um go down to the lake real quick." I said and raced down to the lake. I passed know one in the halls which was good. When I made it outside I walked down to the lake. It was really nice out. There was a small breeze and it felt perfect. I walked down and sat down next to the tree by the lake. I breathed in the fresh air and watched the lake ripple slightly. I laid down and gazed up at the clear blue sky. There were a few puffy white clouds floating across the sky. I shut my eyes for a few minutes and then I heard a voice. 

"It is beautiful out here." My eyes shot open and met Severus's. He was sitting down next to me. I smiled and him and sat up, scooting close. 

"It's a shame these are my few last days." I said sadly. I hadn't even thought we were graduating 

in about one week. He glanced at me and then stared back at the lake. 

"You've done good." He said. I looked at him and smiled again. 

"Really? Because for the last few years, I've heard nothing about being awful." I said with a playful tone. I dared to take a step forward and I leaned up against him. He tensed for a moment then relaxed. 

"About last night-"I cut him off with my hand over his mouth. 

"Please don't apologize, because I want to believe you liked it too." I pleaded with him. He turned to look at me and I removed my hand. 

"I wasn't going to." He breathed and pressed his lips against mine. At first I was startled, then I pressed my lips hard against his. I moved in between his legs and wrapped my fingers through his smooth black hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. It was a good thing the tree was blocking us from the school's vision. the need for air overcame us and we pulled away. I placed my hands on the side of Severus's head and placed my forehead on his. 

"Good." I whispered. I attacked his lips again, this time begging for entrance. When his mouth opened our tongues battled for dominance. Eventually he won and explored my entire mouth. I moaned softly. 

"Harry." He breathed. I nodded. "Come and live with me over the summer." I completely pulled away, and just stared at him. Then a smile broke across my face. I hugged him to me as tight as I could. 

"Yes! Of course!" I said and let go of him. He smiled at me, actually smiled. I pulled his lips to me again and gave him a bruising kiss before I jumped up. I reached down to him and he took my hand. They were soft. I looked up at him and smiled then kissed him once last time. Students were starting to come out of the school. I walked away and waved back at him. 

"See you tonight Professor." I said winking. this was going to be a very interesting summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter- Harry goes to see Severus that night. He goes to the Black-Lupin Manor. I don't know if graduation will be in there or not yet.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Stupid Interruptions

fuzzy-bumpkins, pilas, motley, ruth, anarane anwamane, karuri

Katie Lupin Black- I knew I read the first chapter and was like damn! Thanks for helping me notice that. I also moved it so fast because I wanted Sev and Harry to be together.

iamwednesday13- Like I said before I love your reviews! Cookies! ()

This chapter was really hard to right! heh sorry! Okay this probably got a lot of you but in the the first chapter I wrote that Ron and Hermione were dating then in the later chapters I said it was Draco and Ron and Hermione and Bill. Okay Ron and Hermione are NOT dating! I'm really really sorry about all that! Okay well this chapter has a sex scene so if you cannot handle that then just skip. Read Review Enjoy!

I happily walked back to the Gryffindor Common room. I couldn't believe that Severus asked me to live with him. No more Dursley's. I was living with him. The man of my dreams. I walked up to the boys dormitories and started gathering random things from around the room. Packing my things up made me kind of depressed. I was living Hogwarts this year. I could always come back and visit though. During my thoughts about the past 7 years I heard a tapping on the closed window. I turned around and saw the same black sleek owl. I grinned and went to open the window. A soft breeze drifted in so I left the window opened. I grabbed the note and read.

Dear Harry,

I'm thrilled that you accepted my offer. I don't think I can wait to see you until 7. When your done doing whatever, come down.

Love,

Severus

I smiled. he actually wrote love. I hurriedly packed away the rest of my things and ran down to the dungeons. I walked up to the wooden door that went into the Potion's classroom and opened it up. Severus was sitting at his desk, reading some book.

"Hello Professor." I said smiling. He looked up at me, returning the smile. I walked over to his desk and leaned over it kissing him slowly. He returned the kiss gratefully.

"Let's go into my private rooms." He suggested. I nodded and followed him, grasping his hand. I walked into the cozy room and glanced around. As I was looking at little things Severus transfigured the two leather chairs into one big soft couch. He went and sat down on it, putting his legs on the couch. I went over and sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. I loved feeling the rise and fall of his chest. He clasped his hands around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't believe all of this was happening in such a short period of time. I was thinking it would take months to crack Severus, but according to Draco he did have feelings for me. But how often did Severus lets his feelings take control of him like this?

"We need to talk." I finally said. I felt Severus tense then slightly nod. I sat down on the opposite side of the cough. I took Severus's hands in my own and looked him in the eyes. He sighed and then nodded.

"Bella Black always had the idea the I was actually working for Dumbledore. The Dark Lord always thought this idea absurd, because he thought I was one of the most trusted Death Eaters. Bella didn't leave it at that. She constantly persisted the Dark Lord that I was evil. Eventually he decided to test this idea. At the Death Eater meeting he called me forward and questioned me. Then he asked me if I was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. I hesitated for several moments then said no. Being who he was he instantly knew I was lying. I brought into the middle of the circle and...and I was...I was...r-raped. Then they brought me to the Riddle Manor and you found me." He ended. I looked at him and his eyes were shining with tears, as were mine. I lunged onto him holding him tightly against me. He cried in my shoulder and I cried into his. I can't believe someone would violate Severus Snape.

"Never again." I whispered to him. He looked me in the eyes and nodded, knowing I wasn't lying.

I slowly pressed my lips against his, begging for entrance. When he opened his mouth I gently slid my tongue inside his mouth, lazily battling with his. He gently pushed my back in the couch as he leaned over me. He trailed down my chin and onto my neck. I groaned and arched upward slightly. He slid his hands under my shirt and slowly pushed it upwards. As he was lifting it over my head, there was a knock on the door.

"Bloody hell!" I screeched, earning a glare from Severus. He got up off of me with a sigh and straightened his robes. I pulled my shirt down and tried to fix my hair. Severus walked out of the door and into the classroom. A few moments later he returned with Draco. I glared at him, clearly telling him he had interrupted something very important. He giggled and pounced on me.

"Hiya Harry!" He said and hugged me.

"Did you have to come at this time. I was busy." I said, emphasizing busy. He smiled at me and jumped up.

"Yes." He said and sat done.

"Where's Ron?' I asked. Just as I did Ron walked in after Draco. I smiled up at him. He sat down behind Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Just thought we would come and say hi." Ron muttered.

"Well you came at the wrong time." I pouted and crossed my arms. Ron and Draco giggled together.

"Hm too bad." Draco said. I glared at him.

"Do you guys mind?" I asked giving them the hint that I wanted to be alone with Severus. Draco gave a noticeable wink and stood up.

"Fine kick my out of my uncle's rooms." He said put his hands on his hips and marched out. I smiled after him and gave Ron a quick hug good-bye. When they left I walked into the classroom to see Severus grading papers again. I walked up behind him and draped my arms over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, kissing the back of him neck.

"Trying to finish grading these papers. I thought you were going to be awhile, but obviously not." He said and turned his head. He captured my lips in a heated kiss. He grabbed my hand and led me into his private rooms. They were beautiful. He had a canopy bed with forest green fabric hanging from the iron rods. The bed was a dark cream color, with many dark green pillows. There was oak furniture everything. I noticed another door, which I guessed went to the bathroom.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered and turned to look at Severus. I leaned up against him and kissed him roughly. He slowly pushed my onto the bed and I sunk into the feather covers. I scooted up onto the bed. He followed. We resumed to where we were, and my shirt was off. I slowly undid the buttons on Severus's robes and slid them off. There was another layer of clothes.

"Damn Sev. Do you have to wear so many clothes?" I asked impatiently. He grinned and bit down on my neck. I moaned softly. My fingers intertwined with Severus's silky black hair. He quickly stripped down. I gazed upon his perfect body. It was a soft cream color with white scars decorating his body. I pulled him down onto me and kissed a particularly large scar on his shoulder. I kissed down his arm until I reached the searing black Dark Mark. I slowly kissed it then made my way back up his arm. His fingers were fumbling with the button on my jeans. After he pulled them off he reached for my Slytherin green boxers. He smiled up at me and pulled them down. He slid up my body and attached his lips to mine.

"Are you sure?' He questioned. I looked up at him my eyes wide.

"Damn yes." I moaned. He reached into his side oak drawer and pulled out a small tube. I heard a small squirting noise, then something unbearably cold against my entrance. A long skinny finger pressed its way into me. I groaned for a moment, then Severus kissed me trying to get my mind off of it. A second finger was added, I tensed slightly then relaxed, getting used to the feeling. After a few moments a third finger was added. I groaned again and Severus deepened the kiss. Then he removed his fingers. I whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. Then I felt something hard against my entrance, then a searing pain. I gritted my teeth as Severus pushed in deeper. His lips never left mine. Finally he was fully sheathed and unmoving. I breathed hard for a few moments getting used to the feeling. Then he started to slowly move in and out. The friction felt amazing. Soon I was begging him to go faster and faster. Our pace speed up until I felt an odd sensation in my stomach, then I came. Not far after me Severus was moaning my name and a hot fluid was filling into me. He finally collapsed on top of me.

"I love you Sev." I muttered. His eyes widened.

"I love you too." He said and I drifted asleep.

I woke up to a sucking feeling on my neck. I tried to open my tired eyes. I looked down to see a head of black hair.

"Morning." I said groggily. He looked up at me and smiled. He kissed me slowly.

"Good morning." He said and smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood." I said and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Yes I am." He said defiantly and got out of the bed. I glanced at him and stared at his perfect white ass, before he put on a black silk robe. I frowned at the lose of that sight. I remembered I was going to see Sirius and Remus, but not until later that day. So I could still stay in bed. Severus walked in with a cup of coffee and sat down next to me.

"Thank you." I said and reached for the coffee. Severus pulled the coffee to his lips.

'You think I would get something for you?' he said and raised one eyebrow. I pouted at him and got out of bed. I walked into where I guessed the kitchen was, wiggling my ass.

"I know your looking at me!" I shouted. I muttered some wand less magic and my boxers flew to me. I slipped them on and got myself some coffee. After adding many lumps of sugar and cream I walked back into the bedroom.

"The pleasure of coffee is its taste. Why don't you just eat the sugar out of the bowl?" He asked and looked down at me coffee. I glanced at his and it was stark black.

"Because coffee without sugar tastes like chalk." I said and gulped down my coffee.

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation." Severus complained. I giggled and leaned against him.

"I have to go see Sirius and Remus today." I said. My lover groaned. I smiled. I muttered a self cleaning spell and started getting dressed. I ruffled my hair slightly.

"You got ready fast." He smirked. I laughed and kissed him. He quickly deepened the kiss and pulled me towards him.

"I just got dressed, love." I said and pulled away. He groaned slightly then nodded.

"Sorry." He muttered. I laughed and leaned against him.

"It's weird. Look how far we've gone. We're acting like we've been together for ages, but really it's only been a few days. I'm happy it happened the way it did, because I really do love you Sev." I said and looked at him.

"Maybe it was just meant to be." He said and kissed me. I really was hoping it was meant to be. I was slowly drifting off to sleep, then the former Death Eater shook me awake.

"Thanks." I muttered and Severus grinned at me.

"You should probably go." He said and I nodded. I kissed him softly.

"I'll come back when I get back." I said. He just nodded. I walked out of his rooms and into the classroom. I walked through the dungeon hallways and up to the Great Hall. I was expecting to see everyone eating breakfast, but lunch was being served. Severus must have really worn me out last night. I thought to myself. I walked over to the tabel where all of my friends were sitting. I sat in-between Ginny and Ron.

"Have a nice night?" Ron asked me, smiling.

"Excellent." I said and looked at him knowingly.

"Did you get it on?" Draco asked from behind Ron. I blushed faintly.

"Yes we 'got it on.' As you so lovely put it." I said and shoved some bacon into my mouth. As I did I glanced up to the head table. My eyes caught Dumbledore's twinkling ones. I smiled at him and went farther down the table. Severus had just sat down at the end of the table. He glanced at me and smiled.

"So when should we go?" Ginny asked.

"Right now." I said and got up taking her with me. Everyone at the table shouted their good-byes. Me and Ginny walked down to the apparation point.

"Hold my hand." I said and she looked at me.

"I don't think so." She said with a pop was gone. I laughed slightly and apparated myself to Sirius and Remus's. I opened my eyes and was standing next to Ginny.

"When did you learn to apparate. You aren't sixteen."

"Well every sense Dad became Minister of Magic, he persuaded the Apparation testers to let me off a little early." She said and giggled at my expression. I shook my head and knocked on the large wooden door. After several moments Remus opened it.

"Hey Moony." I said and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Harry. Hey Ginny." He said and let us in.

"Where's Amber?" I asked as I walked into the large house. The theme was very cozy, perfect for this family.

"She's with Sirius in her room." He said and walked into the kitchen. I bound up to Amber's room, Ginny not far behind. I opened to door to see Amber sitting on a small Firebolt and Sirius trying to pick up.

"Amber!" I yelled. The small toddler jumped off of her Firebolt and wobbled over to me. she had waist length black hair and glowing amber eyes.

"Harry!" She said in a small childish voice. I lifted her up and hugged her to me. After I was done greeting her I handed her to Ginny and walked over to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius." I said and hugged him.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" He asked putting some blocks into a box.

"I'm fine. Whenever you're done I want to talk to you and Remus, alone. i brought Ginny so she could watch Amber." I said, slightly nervous. He nodded. I watched as Amber shifted into a small black wolf pup, a perfect mix of her father's. I smiled and scratched her behind the ears. I would have shifted and played with her but I really needed to tell Remus and Sirius about me and Severus. After Sirius was done we both walked down to the kitchens, where Remus was reading a book at the table. Sirius sat down next to him and I sat down across from them.

"I don't know how you guys are going to take this, but I found someone." I started off slowly. Remus smiled at me, and Sirius looked like he wanted to know more. "Well you both know I never had a thing for girls." They both nodded. "Okay this is going to sound weird, but after the attack at Hogwarts, and after I saved Severus we started to see more and more of each other. Well he asked me to live with him over the summer and I think I really love him." I ended and stared at both of their blank faces.

Next Chapter- See Remus's and Sirius's reactions. I also will try and put graduation in there.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	7. Last and Final Year Here

texasjeanette, ruth, anarane anwamane, jen, katie lupin black, fuzzy-bumpkins

chris- I know I kind of tried to fix the rape part in here. Thanks for the review it really helped!

iamwednesday13- jumps for bag Uh! Not far! Haha. Great idea for posting on adult.net I'm going to try and get it up soon!

I silently stared at them for a few more moments. I heard Amber giggling with Ginny somewhere in the house. Suddenly Sirius stood up and rubbed his head while pacing the kitchen. Remus looked down at the table as if he were trying to memorize the pattern on it. I tried to keep my eyes on both of them at the same time. Finally Remus looked up at me and stared me in the eyes.

"Harry...what are you doing?" He asked me desperately. I looked at him as a small child would their parent.

"I'm falling in love." I answered simply. Remus gave a little huff, I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Harry...Snape...he's not the kind of man you want to be with forever. H-he's shady. He's done things that somebody should never do. Harry just listen to what you are saying." Remus tried to reason with me. I smiled because I had been expecting that.

"Remus I don't care. We all have pasts don't we? Just because his isn't the purest doesn't mean he's a bad person." I said. I think Remus finally realized that I didn't care about all that. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Harry I love you like a son, and if that means I have to accept this I will. For you." He said. I stood up and flung myself on him. My eyes watered slightly and I was glowing.

"Thank you Remus. That means a lot." I said. Now I had to crack Sirius. I backed away from Remus and went to stand before Sirius. I grasped him by the shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Harry-" He started but I cut him off.

"Imagine me telling you that you could no longer see or love Remus." I said knowing the impact that would have on him. To my satisfaction his eyes widened. I smiled slightly and hugged him too. I knew he understood.

"Fine, just don't do anything around me that you know I wouldn't want to see." He said gruffly. I giggled.

"I don't know.." I started. I was actually shocked at how easy it was for Sirius to accept this. The whole Remus thing must have hit him hard. I let go of him and went and sat back down again.

"I can't believe you are already 17 and in love." Remus said. I blushed slightly. I was never one for mushy compliments. At that time Amber and Ginny walked into. Ginny noticed my red eyes and looked at me, concern in her eyes. I smiled at her letting her know everything was alright. She came over and sat down next to me and Amber crawled into my lap.

"So are you guys coming to graduation?" I asked. Sirius had now sat down next to Remus and grasped his hand. I looked at the intertwined digits and smiled. Maybe someday that would be me and Severus.

"Of course we are." Remus answered. Sirius just nodded. I looked at him and frowned. Somehow I didn't think I had convinced him that I really was in love. I put on a fake smile to show that I was happy that they were coming. After a while of talking about unimportant things I decided it was time that me and Ginny left. We said our good-byes and walked out of the house. We both apparated to the Forbidden Forest.

"So..." Ginny started.

"It went well." I said and looked at her grinning.

"What did you have to talk about?" She questioned curiously as we neared Hogwarts.

"I needed to tell them about me and a certain someone." I said. I really wanted this conversation steered another way.

"It was Snape wasn't it?" She asked. I stopped and stared at her bewildered.

"H-how..w-what...G-Ginny!" I shouted. She just grinned at me and giggled.

"If you don't want anyone else knowing yet I advise you be a bit more discrete." She said and skipped towards the school. I ran ahead of her and dropped to my knees right in front of her. She ran right into me and fell over. After a minute of trying to get ourselves up, and giggling until our eyes water I stood before her again.

"Don't tell a-n-y-o-n-e!" I pleaded. She acted as if she were thinking over a life and death situation, which in my case it was.

"Fine, little Harry." She said and giggled. I pouted at her.

"Your younger than me." I complained and ran after her. When we made it to the school we parted ways. I headed down to the dungeons to see Severus. I walked into the classroom and Severus was sitting at his desk, reading another book. That man never stops reading. I thought to myself.

"Hey." I said and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his desk. He nodded but didn't look up from his book. "That must be really good." I said and he just nodded again. I looked at him worried. I put my fingers under his chin and made him stare into my eyes. I searched through those onyx eyes for any emotion. His eyes were full of emptiness and sadness. Apart of him was missing. Apart the Death Eaters stole from him. I looked at him sadly. He had sex with me so soon after what had happened to him.

"Harry?" He questioned.

"Why?" I asked him. He folded the page in his book and laid it down on the desk.

"For you." He said. I was truly touched. He was hurting so badly but he made to love to me. Just so I would be happy. I smiled slightly.

"You don't have to do those kinds of things to make me happy Severus." I said and grabbed his hands. He stared at me slightly shocked. Then he nodded. I sighed with relief then I plopped myself down on his lap.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me.

"Well the first half went badly...second half not to bad."

"And why, Mr. Potter, did it go so bad?" He asked me and I giggled.

"Because Professor I told him that I was living with you now. They took it fine actually. Well Remus did. I'm not sure about Sirius yet." I said in a light tone.

"So you told them?" He asked me. I didn't really think he would mind.

"Yea. I don't think they will tell anyone though." I said trying to reassure him. I felt him nod against my shoulder.

They next three days passed in a haze. Everybody was running around trying to find all of their possessions. Luna had her tradition sign up asking for things back. No one was fretting more then the seventh years. Graduation was drawing ever nearer. I remembered Graduations from previous years. They were quite a celebration. Sure I was nervous but at least I was going to stand up there and graduate. Even Neville had managed to pass the seventh year. Me, Ron, and Hermione all sat around the fire and talked about all that had happened the last seven years of our lives. We laughed and we cried. We would ofcourse see each other, but we wouldn't wake up and see each other every morning down in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron both knew that I was going to live with Severus. They of course had no protests against it. I was their best friend and they supported me no matter what. Ron was renting an apartment in downtown London with Draco. Hermione was going to move in with Bill. He had decided to leave Egypt in order to be closer to Hermione. We were all growing up and going our separate ways.

I woke up before the sun rose. As did the rest of Hogwarts. The last day of school and everyone was excited. I looked over at Neville. He had put his graduation robes on backwards. Seamus was trying to tie his shoes and somehow his fingers kept getting stuck in the laces. Dean looked as if he was still asleep as he tried to pull a glove on his foot. Ron was just sitting there staring at the wall. I smiled at all of them hoping to rise their spirits. Ron just grunted.

"You guys should be excited." I said happily and went over to help Neville put his deep shimmering black robes on right. I set his black hat straight on his shaggy brown hair. I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. I went over to Dean and handed him a sock. Then I kneeled in front of Seamus and tied his shoes. Finally I went over to Ron and handed him all of the clothes he needed and encouraged him to get dressed. I had no trouble putting my outfit on. When I was done I went and stood before the full size mirror. I didn't look half bad. My glittering black robes covered my body and were buttoned at the top. You could see the ruffled button up shirt under it with my Gryffindor tie. I had my finest black slacks on and shining black leather shoes. I had my black pointed hat on top of my untidy black hair. I placed my glasses on me nose, smiled in satisfaction and walked out of the dormitory with my cloak chasing after me.

"Harry!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Hermione walking down from the girl's dormitories. If I wasn't gay I would be worshiping her right now. Her wavy brown hair was shimmering and running down her back. She had on a short black skirt that showed off her legs nicely. Like me she had a ruffled white button up shirt and a Gryffindor tie to match. Her black robes weren't buttoned up and they opened up as she walked towards me. I noticed that she had her black hat clutched in her hand. No wonder Bill loved this woman. I grinned and her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. I kissed her on the cheek and we waited for Ron to come down. After a while Ron came down followed by Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They all had the same outfit as me on. We walked out as a group. We surely drew attention to ourselves as we boldly walked down to the Great Hall. As we opened the doors and walked to our table Draco ran towards us. He kissed Ron quickly then greeted the rest of us. We all sat down together and picked at our food. After glancing nervously around for a while there was a clinking noise coming from the Head Table.

"Good Morning Hogwarts students!" Dumbledore beamed. Everyone cheered. "As you all know today is the last day of school...and graduation!" Again the hall erupted into cheers. "After breakfast all seventh year graduates need to go outside where you will meet the head of your house. They will sort you into order. Graduation will be held in the clearing by the lake. A platform as been erected. The rest of the school will sit in the seats which have also been moved to the outside. This is the first outdoor graduation so we hope all goes well!" He ended.

I felt relieved that it would be outside, with fresh air. After we had eaten all we could we headed outside. I saw McGonnagal and headed towards her with Neville, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Hermione in tow. Draco made his way over to Severus. I looked at him and we made eye contact. I winked at him and he shook his head. I giggled lightly then composed myself. I saw a huge glittering platform right next to the lake. There was a banner that said Hogwarts in gold. Then every so often it would switch and say the name of one of the four houses. There was a large stand like the one in the Great Hall which Dumbledore always stood at when giving announcements. We were brought around to the back of the stage where the rest of the graduates were. There were very few of us. Compared to all the students in the school. After standing idle for about 10 minutes I heard the students assembling in all of the seats. they were required to sit with their house.

"Students, please be quiet. We are about to begin." I heard Dumbledore's voice rise above the commotion. I waited nervously with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor's. Hufflepuff was called up first. I heard names called and cheering. I checked my watch and it was about 9:30. I sighed heavily and bounced on my feet. After waiting impatiently for a while the Gryiffindors were called to the side of the stage. Each name was called until I heard...

"Harry Potter!" I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. In the middle there was a glass type structure. The four heads of the houses were standing there as was Dumbledore. I looked out into the sea of faces and saw Remus, Sirius, and Amber near the front, beaming with pride. I walked towards Dumbledore and shook his hand. His eyes were sparkling like mad.

"Good job my boy." I heard him say lightly as I made my way down the row of the four other teachers. Then I came to Severus. I took his smooth warm hand into mine and looked him in the eyes. There was that same emptiness, but there was also acceptance. I smiled at him and walked towards the glass type thing. I looked at McGonnagal and she nodded. I stepped towards it and walked through it. It was like the entrance to platfrom nine and three quarters. It looked solid but was not. When I had completely walked all the way through my Hogwarts hat was gone, my Gryffindor tie was as black as my robes. The Gryffindor patch on my robes was gone and was replaced with a patch that read...

"Hogwarts Seventh Year Graduate Harry Potter"

I smiled down at it and the grounds erupted with applause. I walked off of the stage, glowing. I made my way to the other seventh years. Seamus was standing there with Hermione and Dean. Neville and Ron still had yet to go. I found it weird that we were not called up by alphabetical order. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my fellow graduates. I hugged Hermione tightly and congratulated the others.

"That was amazing!" Hermione shrieked, still beaming. I nodded in agreement and sat down on the grass. The rest followed my action as we waited for our other friends. Soon after that Ron walked over, pale put had a smile. I hugged him as did the rest of them. Neville followed him tripping over his robes. We all waited for Draco as we laughed and joked about the years to come. Eventually the platinum haired boy made his way down with a black tie and Hogwarts patch. After the ceremony was done we all made our way up to Hogwarts for yet another feast.

Next Chapter- Harry gets ready to go to Severus's then he goes


	8. Getting Sick

fuzzy-bumpkins, anarane anwamane

iamwednesday13- I will have to agree, it didn't fit perfectly. I really couldn't think of anything else though. As always love you reviews. You better get more cookies!

Katie Lupin Black- Sirius still is kind of upset but he wants to be fair to Harry.

Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. I also changed this to an MPREG I'm really sorry if you were reading this and don't like MPREG, but I love MPREG so I had to make it one. Read REVIEW Enjoy!

The rest of the day went by. There were parties and celebrations every corner you turned. I went through each one saying hi to familiar faces. Fred and George had come by to see Ron graduate with the rest of the Weasley family. They brought along many new products. Sirius and Remus also stayed. Amber was getting attention from all of the older girls, which she loved very much. Sirius was talking with some old teacher friends as was Remus. I walked over to them to say good-bye before I went to go find Severus.

"Hey you guys." I smiled and hugged each one in return.

"Great job." Remus muttered in my ear. Sirius smiled at me, but he still had that forbidding look in his eyes. I could tell he still didn't approve of me and Severus, no matter what he said.

After we had said our farewells and made dates to see each other again I headed down to the dungeons. I knew Severus wouldn't stay around and just "hang out." I smiled at the thought of him celebrating and going to a party. I walked down to the dungeons and walked back into his private chambers. Sure enough he was relaxing in one of the black leather chairs with a small glass filled with a light brown liquid. I walked over to him and smiled gently. He nodded at me slightly and continued to stare into the fire. I walked over to him and draped myself over his thighs. He looked at me with an icy glare clearly telling me to get off. I grinned impishly and kissed him swiftly. He didn't respond.

"Fine then be a prat." I pouted and got off.

"Okay." He nodded. I sighed heavily.

"I take it you're not in a very good mood. Why not?" I asked. I was slightly worried at why he was acting like this.

"It's just that you just graduated today. Doesn't that seem a bit unusual to you? I just watched you graduate. I've been teaching for almost 20 years now and you just graduated." He said and got up. He downed the rest of his drink.

"I don't care about any of that Severus." I said firmly. "And you shouldn't either. I've had people talk about me my entire life and it hasn't mattered, so why should it now. I never knew you were a person who cared about what other people thought." I said. He looked at me still trying to glare at me.

"We are leaving tomorrow for the manor." He said defiantly. I nodded still worried about the way he was acting.

"I guess I will just go then." I said trying to make him feel guilty. All he did was nod his head dismissing me. I felt a stinging in my eyes and tried to will the tears away as I stomped out of the dungeons like a small child. Why was he acting like this? We had made love a few days before and now my lover didn't even want to speak to me? Maybe he didn't want me anymore. Maybe he thought I was just a small immature brat. Of course he wanted someone older, someone more experienced. Well who was more experienced than me. I had faced Voldemort more times then anyone. I was also going to have to kill him. As I stomped around a corner I came face to face with Draco.

"Hey." He said as he collided. I tried smiling at him but failed. My eyes were still red and my nose running.

"Hi." I said looking down at the ground. I could feel Draco's gray eyes digging holes into me.

"Harry.." He said and lifted my chin up. I looked at him ashamed and he put his hands on his hips reminding me of Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" I said trying to act as if I wasn't crying right in front of him.

"What did he do to you? If he did anything I'll kill him!" I slightly smiled at the way Draco said that. I didn't want Severus to get scolded by his nephew.

"He did nothing. He was just a little er...upset that I was graduating. Don't ask me why, I didn't stay around long enough to find out."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked hysterically.

"Er..sad that I'm leaving." I said trying to make it believable. Draco eyed my carefully.

"Fine go and tell your far fetched lies to someone else." He said and pushed me down the halls. I tried to forget about Severus and laughed. I made my way back up to the main floor with Draco. We went into the Great Hall and children were everywhere celebrating. There was a loud noise coming from the front of the hall and it seemed that Dumbledore had convinced the Weird Sisters to come back to Hogwarts and play. I personally wasn't very fond of the group but I could tolerate there music.

"Harry, Drac!" I heard a voice shout over the music. I spun around to see Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean.

"Where's Neville?" I asked the group. I looked to where Hermione was pointing. Neville was dancing with Luna Lovegood in the middle of the dance floor. I didn't think either of them liked dancing much, but by the way they were dancing along to the beat they obviously did.

"Hey where've been mate?" Seamus and Dean asked in unison. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"Nothing." I shouted. They both nodded, with silly grins on their faces. How come everybody thought that I was lying? I was but how did they all know.

We floated around to different groups of people and talked with several other classmates. I had a lovely conversation with the Patil twins. They had their arms linked with their boyfriends. I also stopped to talk with Ginny. We talked about random things that had no meaning. When we started walking toward a different group Ginny tagged along. I said farewells to all of my former teachers, even Binns. When the party started to die down I said goodbye to all of my friends I had made over the years. Hermione cried onto Seamus's shoulder. Dean was holding his own tears back. Neville was crying just as hard as Hermione. Draco and Ron would probably see me more often, seeing that Severus was Draco's uncle. After a wet goodbye and exchanging of addresses I separated myself from my small group of friends. I went searching for Dumbledore. I spotted him easily in his shimmering robes.

"Hello Professor." I said and walked up to him. He smiled down at me his eyes twinkling

"Hello Harry." He said. He quickly dismissed himself from a conversation with a few teachers and turned his attention to me.

"I just came over here to say goodbye and well....thank you. I know I've thought you've been misleading me a number of times, but really in the end it's helped me a great deal.

I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Well I'm flattered Harry. I should be thanking you. You have saved us all a number of times. I've only tried to guide you down the right road. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again too. Actually I'm hoping I'll be able to see you everyday after this summer. I want you to become the new DADA teacher." I stared at him blankly for a minute. Had I heard wrong or had Dumblefore just asked me, Harry Potter, to teach at Hogwarts. Well I had taught all of the DA classes.

"I would be honored." I said trying to contain my excitement.

"I'm sure Severus would like to guide you threw the world of teaching." He said and raised his eyebrows at him smiling slightly. I blushed a deep red and nodded.

"Yea I'm sure he would." I said and immediately thought of Severus. "Well Professor I'm glad I'll be seeing you again." I said in a farewell.

"You can call me Albus. I'm thrilled that you accepted."

"Goodbye Albus." I said and walked out of the now deserted Great Hall.

I ran down the dark damp dungeon halls and came to an abrupt halt outside of Severus's secret entrance to his chambers.

"Sev! Severus!" I shouted and ran into his lounge. He was still sitting there staring at the fire. It had been nearly four or five hours and it was around five o'clock.

"Yes Harry?" He asked.

"I got a job! A real job! I'm a teacher!" I said and jumped up and down. He actually grinned at me. I figured that was a good sign. I ran over to him and pressed my lips against his. He responded. I smiled into the kiss and giggled slightly.

"That is amazing, Harry." He whispered. I nodded and kissed him again and crawled into his lap.

"I...take it...you're in....a better mood." I said in between kisses.

"Of course ." He confirmed kissing me back. I pulled away slightly and turned around leaning into his back. I heard him mutter a spell and the chair elongated so that I could lay my feet down. I snuggled into Severus's chest and relaxed. He lazily kissed and bit my neck. He had his hands linked across my stomach and I rested my hands on top of his. I slowly started to fall asleep.

"Harry." I heard a voice pulling me from my comfortable sleep. I groaned and swatted the hand that was pushing my hair out of my face away.

"No." I said groggily and curled into a ball. I realized that I had been moved onto my lover's bed.

"Harry its past dinner. Do you want me to get anything?" He asked. At the mention of food I shot up from the bed.

"I would love something to eat." I said eagerly. He smiled at my childish manner.

"What, love, would you like to eat? " I smiled as he called me love.

"Anything, everything." I said and kissed him.

"Thanks for the help." He said and pulled away. He walked into his kitchen. After laying my head back down and closing my eyes the smell of food woke me from my sleepy trance. I lifted my head and Severus was holding a tray filled with a variety of different foods.

"Thank you." I said and he levitated the tray above the bed. He sat down next to me, keeping the tray levitated.

"It was nothing. Besides I couldn't let you starve could I?"

"I'm sure you could. But the goodness of your heart would not allow it." I said and grinned a toothy grin.

"Yes, because my heart is filled with goodness." He said and rolled his eyes.

"This may come as a shock but it is." I said lovingly and kissed his cheek.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. My favorite part of the meal was the cookies. (iamwednesday13 you better get some more!) After we had finished my older lover carried the tray back into his secluded kitchen. I snuggled down into the blankets and was drifting off to sleep before he even returned.

I woke suddenly and felt strong arms around my waist. Before I figured out why I had awakened so early a wave of nausea hit me. I quickly raced to the bathroom and vomited up the delicious meal from last night. I can't believe I was getting sick the day I was moving in with Severus. After a few minutes of misery my vomiting ceased. I breathed deeply and leaned against the wall. With the rest of my breath I summoned a wet rag and held it to my forehead. Severus had slept through all of this and I could have really used him to comfort me.

"Sev..." I said groggily. "Severus Snape get over here." I tried to say a little louder.

"What." I heard an angry and tired voice come from the bedroom.

"I'm sick Sev." I said and groaned.

"What?" He asked in a aggravated voice.

"Would you like me to idiot! I'm sick." I yelled getting mad. He was in there just asking questions when he should have been helping his sick lover.

"Sick as in..."

"I'm puking up yesterdays dinner. Would you like a description of what it looks like?" I

yelled and tried to stand up. My legs were still weak from exhaustion.

"Why?" He asked still relaxing in the warm feather bed.

"Does it matter. Just come in here and help me godammit." I shrieked. I heard him chuckle lightly and heard the bed creak as his weight left the bed. I saw his tall form walk into the bathroom. He looked down at me and got down on the floor. He scooped me up into his arms.

"Better?" He asked me.

"Much better." I said forgetting my anger with him.

"Now why were you vomiting in my bathroom at six in the morning?" He questioned and lifted me up. He gently laid me down on the soft bed and crawled in behind me. He pressed his hands against my stomach. A warmth spread throughout me and I felt slightly better.

"How would I know?" I asked, still feeling sick.

"Just asking?" He asked. I groaned at him because I had nothing better to say.

"I don't feel good." I stated. My head was still swirling and my stomach sore from the heaving.

"I noticed. Well I hope it doesn't continue throughout the day. We are going to the manor." He said. I groaned remembering the move.

"What time must we leave?" I asked and groaned as another wave of nausea hit me.

"Soon. Are you packed." I nodded. I didn't have that much to bring with. The few birthday presents I had acquired over the years. I also had gone out and bought an entire wardrobe of clothes. My parent's had a number of different vaults filled with money. As I was finally getting comfortable I felt bile rise up my throat. I quickly jumped up from the bed and made it to the toilet just in time. My stomach was sore with all of the heaving and my throat was burning. After I knew I was done I leaned back and fell into a warm chest and strong arms.

"This sucks." I said miserably. Severus chuckled lightly and handed me some summoned water. I gladly drank it and stood up on wobbly legs.

After I had stopped puking I pulled on some of Severus's robes and made my way up to the Gryffindor common room. It was weird walking around the empty school. Even most of the teachers had already left. I muttered the old password to the fat lady and surprisingly it opened. The common room was completely empty. No chess sets were present. No papers or quills were seen anywhere. The fire was out and all decorations were gone. There were no notices on the board or posters on the wall. I stood in the middle of the room, sadness washing over me. School was over. I would no longer be sleeping in this tower anymore. I was going to be teaching. It wasn't that bad. It was slightly odd that I would be teaching Ginny or Colin, some of my best friends.

I trudged up to the empty dormitories. All of the guys things were removed. The trunks were all gone except for mine. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. I pulled some things out of the drawers and pulled them into my trunk, which I had dragged over next to me. The last thing I put in was my photo album. I flipped through each page studying each one. I smiled as I looked at the ones of me, Ron, and Hermione. I had added more pictures of me, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. They all waved up at me smiling. I remembered when we had taken this picture. We had all gotten together the previous summer and had seen the Wild Warlocks. They were live in London. I saw as my tear hit the page. I swiftly wiped it away, but more tears flooded down my face. It was over. My childhood was over. I sobbed out loud to myself. Know one was here to comfort me. They had all gone there separate ways. We wouldn't have time for sneaking out at night, or being late for classes. We were adults. I curled up on the bed I had known for the last seven years of my life. This room truly was my home. Sure I would still be at Hogwarts but it wouldn't be the same. After I had cried all of my tears out I sat up. I looked at Hedwig's empty cage. She had died a few months before and I didn't have the heart to throw the cage away or get a new owl.

After I had cleared my side table from all of my possessions I walked down the stairs after taking one last look at my original home. I shrunk my trunk and slipped it into Severus's robe pockets. I walked around the common room one last time, remembering when things had happened in particular places. I had just noticed more warm tears cascading down my face. All of these memories just kept making their way out. I wiped them away for the second time and finally made myself walk out. I walked up to the door, looked around the room for the last time as a student and walked out.

I'm not going to say what's going to happen in the next chapters because the ideas come at random so I don't want to mislead you all. REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Finding Out

silverblue-55, pilas, katie lupin black, deep emerald, kim, ruth, anarane anwamane

Well here's the next chappie. It's going to take me longer to update. I have to go to consoling now and it's summer. I will try to get them out as fast as I can though. READ REVIEW ENJOY

When I had made it down to Severus's chambers he was already packed and ready to go. I smiled slightly at him, still thinking of all of my childhood memories. He shrunk his things and placed them in his pockets. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked out of the room. I leaned into his embrace as we walked to the front doors. I sighed heavily and stared up at the stairs. This truly was my home. Finally Severus dragged us out of the school, me in tears.

"Harry, please my robes are getting all wet." Severus complained as he walked across the fields to the apparation wards.

"I-I c-can't help it!" I said sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't no what was wrong with me. Why was I being so emotional? I didn't feel that sad that I was leaving Hogwarts in general. I was coming back next year. It was just the fact that I wouldn't be coming back with my friends.

"Harry. Sh it's going to be okay." My older lover said and stopped walking. He gathered me up in his arms as I cried and cried. I couldn't get a grip on myself. I felt foolish. Severus's was probably at this moment thinking I was a baby and he would never want me. The thought of him leaving me mad me cry even more.

"S-Severus...I-I'm sorry!" I wailed. Damn hormones I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and held it for a few moments. I let it out and tried to even out my breathing. It worked. I had finally composed myself enough to stand by myself and walk.

"Harry...are you okay?" Severus asked me. He lifted my face up to his so I was looking him directly in the eye. I nodded slightly. Then I crushed my lips against his. It felt so soothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One minute I was sobbing my eyes out and the next I had my tongue down my lover's throat. Severus pulled away.

"Sorry." I whispered and looked at the ground.

"Harry, you don't need to be sorry. You're sad. It's okay to be sad." Severus said understandingly. I smiled at him slightly and linked my arms around his waist as we walked.

Damn hormones were embarrassing me in front of the man I truly loved. Loved! Wait...did I love him? I never wanted him to leave me. Was that love? Did he love me? I pushed all of these thoughts to the back of my head as Severus apparated. I didn't no where we were going so I just grabbed hold of him.

There was a small 'pop' and I came face to face with 15 foot tall iron gates. There was gold visibly woven into the iron. Severus walked up to the gates and they opened, untouched. There was a small cement path with rose bushes lining the walkway. There was a large fountain in the middle of the grass. At the end of the path my breath was stolen from me. Right before my very eyes was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. House wasn't the right word for it...mansion. It was even more magnificent then Hogwarts, and that's saying a lot. It was even hard to describe this homes beauty. There were designs that were so fine and small they almost looked fake. It was painted a light cream color. White molding was placed everywhere. There were columns by the door. As we walked closer to the house I could see that the door was etched crystal. As we stood before the door Severus stopped us.

"Well what do you think?" He asked me. I turned and stared at him in shock.

"Are you sure we didn't apparate to the finest hotel in the world or something? I don't think this is a house." I said and turned to stare at the path we just walked along. There were bird fountains and the fountain had now turned on.

"I'm sure. Well this is the Snape mansion. Quite large, in my opinion."

"Quite large! Are you crazy? This is the most beautiful and gigantic house ever!" I said and smiled. Severus laughed and reached for the door handle.

My breath was yet again stolen from me. I was greeted by a royal staircase that looked as if it were made from pure gold. To my left there was a sitting area, where you could have tea. To my right there was a large wooden door that had LIBRARY carved in to the surface. On either side of the staircase there were small hallways. Severus and I took the one to the left. As we walked down the hallway I noticed many shut doors.

"At the end of the other hallway is my potions lab. You're not to go down there." Severus warned me and I nodded curiously.

We continued to walk down the hallway until Severus opened one of the many doors. I was greeted by a wonderful smell, and a small house elf. We were in the kitchen.

"Master Severus is there anything you is needing?" The small female elf asked.

"No thank you Twinky. I'm just showing Harry here the house." Severus said and smiled warmly. The elf nodded and scurried off. Severus steered me out of that room and into another. It looked like an eating area. There was a long wooden table. there was also a skylight that showed a shining sun.

"How do-?" I was cut off by Severus's answer.

"It's a spell. It's kind of like the one on the Great Hall ceiling." He said.

I noticed another door at the other end of the room. Severus walked towards it and I followed suite. It was empty except for a spiral staircase. We both walked up it into another empty room. We walked through the door into a large hallway. It was looking down into the entrance hall. I noticed the large staircase as well. Severus walked into one of the oak doors and we walked into a beautiful room. There was a large canopy bed in the middle, completely designed in a forest green. There was a fire place, not lit. Two large windows which were thrown open, letting fresh air in.

"Sev it's beautiful." I sighed and walked over to the open windows. I leaned over and looked down into a garden. That alone was an amazing sight. As I was breathing in the fresh air I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. Then I felt a pair of lips on my neck.

"This is just the guest room." He murmured.

He bit down on my neck and I groaned. Severus inched his hands further and further down until they were at the top of my pants. I groaned again and turned around. I looked into those onyx eyes, filled with lust, and love. I let that wash over me, it felt soothing. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, they fit perfectly. I opened my mouth and pressed my tongue against his. He replied by opening his mouth. We fought tongues for a few lazy minutes.

Before I knew it Severus had walked us back to the bed. I reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undid each of them. Soon he had his shirt off, mine soon followed. My older lover turned so that my knees hit the bed. He lightly pushed me onto it. I scooted up so that I was leaning against the pillows. I watched as Severus crawled on top of me. He reached down and undid the button on my pants. He then slid them off of me and then removed his own pants. He leaned his face up to me and just as he was about to kiss me there was a knock on the door.

"I hope you're fully clothed and not fucking!" I heard Draco Malfoy shriek. I groaned and got under the covers of the bed. Severus smiled at me and got dressed. He went over and opened the door to let a very cheerful Draco into the room.

"That is the second time you have stopped me from getting laid!" I whined. I saw

Severus smile as he folded his arms and leaned up against the door.

"Jeez sorry! Just thought maybe you would want to hang out today. Ron is trying to get a job at the ministry." Draco said and plopped himself on the bed next to me.

"Ron? Working at the ministry? Shocking really, mate. I don't really feel like hanging out today. I still have to unpack and get settled in-"

"And get fucked." Draco finished for me.

"Yes that too." I smiled. "Now you need to leave. I promise I'll hang with you tomorrow."

I said and pushed Draco off the bed. Severus opened the door for Draco and shut it with a slam.

"That kid never leaves me in peace." My lover complained. My smile then turned to a grimace.

"Bathroom." I uttered. Severus looked at me concerned and picked me up. He carried me through one of the doors in the room. The minute we walked into the bathroom I jumped from his arms and vomited. I felt soothing hands on my back as I emptied my stomach, which had very little food in it. My stomach felt very sore by the time I was finished.

"Harry..." Severus said and turned me to face him. He pulled me to his chest and I cried. I was sick of being well...sick. "We should take you to see a healer. Maybe we could go see Madam Pomfrey." He said while running his fingers through my hair.

"Yea.." I muttered. "I'll get dressed." I said noticing I was wearing nothing. Severus nodded and helped me up. I leaned onto him and we walked back into the room. My lover helped me get dressed into the clothes I had on before.

"Do you want to floo?" He asked me. I almost threw up at the thought.

"Maybe we should just apparate." I said. Severus nodded and we both apparated to the castle. Severus held on to me as we walked up the hill to the castle doors. It was strange seeing the school so empty. Would Madam Pomfrey still be here?

"Most teachers come back to the castle." He said as if reading my mind. I nodded as we made our way up to the Hospital Wing. When we walked in Madam Pomfrey was making the beds.

"Severus! Harry! What brings you two here?" She said shocked and ran over to use. I weakly smiled at her.

"I've been getting sick a few times today." I said. She looked at me sternly and before I knew it I was being pushed over to one of the made beds, shoved onto it. Madam Pomfrey pushed Severus away and pulled a sheet around the bed.

"How are you Harry?"

"I feel like shit, I mean I feel bad." I said and turned red. She glared at me and I cringed. I was more scared of her glare than Severus's.

"Let me just give you a quick check over and we will see what's wrong." She said and her glared turned to a smile. She poked her wand in many places. She looked in my ears, checked my eyes, and took my temperature. She looked at me stumped.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I cannot find anything wrong, I've checked everything except..." A look spread across

her face and she quickly placed her wand against my stomach. Her eyes widened and a smiled broke across her face.

"Madam Pomfrey...?" I wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"Harry James Potter, you are pregnant." That was the last thing I heard before my world went dark.

"Harry, love." I heard Severus's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and I looked into Severus's black ones.

"What happened?" I asked and sat up. I noticed I was sitting in the bed from before.

"Well apparently you fainted." He said and smiled slightly. then I remembered what Madam Pomfrey told me. I was pregnant.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" I asked. Then her face came into view.

"Shoo Severus. She said and pushed him back behind the curtain. He tried to glare at her but it didn't work. When he finally left Madam Pomfrey looked at me kindly.

"Madam Pomfrey, I think you're mistaken. There is no way that I'm pregnant. It's impossible." I uttered, trying to find a way around it.

"What about dear Remus? He had a child, did he not?" She said. I slowly nodded. When Remus got pregnant I never thought it would happen to me. Before Remus I never even knew it was possible.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, defeated.

"Well first of all, there is more than one child." She said. I took a deep breath, I didn't feel like fainting.

"How many?" I whispered, and waited for the worst.

"Three, my dear." I let that idea wash over me. Three small children were under my care now. Severus and I weren't even married, even though I knew he would never leave me.

"Does Severus know?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"I thought maybe you would want to tell him. Now I want you to come and see me every month, at least once. Don't do anything dangerous, like you normally do. I heard from Albus that you'll be teaching next year. Now don't look so frightened. I will still let you teach, just go easy. You will have morning sickness, like you've already experienced."

She said and smiled. I tried to smile back. She patted my leg and left. I slowly got up and walked through the sheet to where Severus was sitting.

"Hey." I said and smiled. He smiled back and stood up.

"So what was wrong?" He asked. I suddenly grew nervous.

"We'll talk about it when we get back." I said and Severus looked at me confused, and worried. I gave him a reassuring look. As we walked her gripped my hand. The small gesture made me feel much better. We walked out onto the grounds and to the apparation wards. the minute we apparated to Severus's house he dragged me inside and pulled me

into one of the other guest rooms. It looked exactly like the one we were in before.

"Well what's wrong?" He asked me sternly and he set my on the bed. He was standing before me with his arms crossed.

"Sev...this is going to come as quite a big shock." I started off.

"Well..." He said impatiently.

"I would never leave you..ever! I hope you know that. I really hope you feel the same way." I said slowly. Severus nodded his head, telling me to continue

"Sev, I'm pregnant. With three kids." I said and waited.

REVIEW!


	10. Everything Will Be Okay

anonym..., winnie2, prongsblacks, katie lupin black, anarane anwamane, helena, silverblue-55

Wow! I updated fast! I've just had a lot of time on my hands. Well here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! READ REVIEW ENJOY!

I waited nervously and stared at my hands, at the moment they were extremely interesting. I slowly lifted my head and looked at my older lover. He had his hands on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Sev I didn't mean for it to happen, really." I said, trying to sound apologetic. This was his fault too. If he wasn't so damn hot. I wasn't ready to have three kids. I was supposed to fight a war. How was I going to do that with three small children growing in me. I didn't want an abortion either. This was not the kids decision so they shouldn't die for it.

"We only had sex once. How could this have happened?" I heard Severus mutter to himself. He didn't want the kids. Maybe he didn't even want me. What if I was just a fun young ride for him? Now I was the slut bearing his three children.

"Do you love me Severus?" I needed to know once and for all if this man truly loved me.

"Harry...we've had sex once. We've been together for what a week or two? How could somebody love another person that quickly?" Those words stunned me. So he didn't? I was going to raise these children by myself? I could barely manage me, let alone three other lives.

"Severus Snape...not once have I ever heard anything so cruel come from the mouth of someone I cared for! I really thought that you loved me! Was I just a one night stand? Just someone to tide you over for a while? Well I'm bearing your children in me now, so you better get used to the idea. While you are I won't be hanging around here!" I said and stomped up to the guest room we were in the day before.

I found my trunk and shrunk it. I did all of this through bleary vision. Where would I go? I had royally screwed myself this time. I could go to Ron and Draco's, but they wouldn't want a pregnant man hanging around. Hermione? No she had her own life with Bill. Remus and Sirius? Remus had been pregnant before, but what would I tell them. 'Oh yea I slept with your arch enemy and he kind of got me pregnant. Mind if I hang at your house?' That would sound good. Sirius would blow. They were my only option though.

I turned around and stomped out of the room. As I marched down the stairs Severus came running towards me.

"Harry..please...you took that the wrong way..." He pleaded with me. I gave him a glare that Madam Pomfrey would be proud of.

"I'm going to stay with my godfather. If you want to come and get me fine, but then you're going to have to face Sirius. You come and get me when you know if love me and are ready to take care of these children together. If you don't love me and think of me as a slut, I'll see you at Hogwarts. Goodbye Severus." I said formally with no emotion.

I walked out onto the front porch and before Severus could stop me I apparated to my godfather's home.

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. I had a plastered smile on my face, just to convince everyone. After a moments wait Sirius opened the door.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Nice to see you too, Sirius." I said, acting cheerful. I was hoping that my eyes weren't red, from my tears.

"Come in, come in." He said and pulled me in by the arm.

"I was wondering if I could stay in the spare room for a while. I just need some time away from reality right now." I said trying to make it seem as if nothing had happened between me and the man Sirius hated.

"Sure. Is everything alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked. I looked him in the eyes and saw fury, and concern. I smiled warmly.

"No he didn't. I just needed a break. Is Remus around? I'd like to have a little chat with him." I tried to sound innocent, and surprisingly Sirius bought it.

"Yea he was just putting Amber down for her nap. I'll run and get him. You can put your stuff in your room." He said and ran up the stairs.

I walked down the hallway and came to a very familiar door. I opened it up and felt at home. They considered this my room, because I stayed at the house a lot and so they just gave me a room of my own. I took my shrunken chest out of my pocket and put it back to its normal size. I unpacked everything and put it in the dresser. I looked at my bed, sporting Gryffindor colors. It looked comfortable but I had to have a talk with Remus. I put all of my quills and ink jars on the small desk that was kept in there. I smiled as I looked up at the pictures I had stuck to the wall. Most of them were of the Black-Lupin family.

"Harry." I heard a knock on the door, breaking me out of my trance. It was Remus. I walked over to the door and opened it up. I smiled at Remus and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Remi." I said and pulled him into the room shutting the door. When I turned around he had his arms folded and he was looking at me sternly. I immediately realized that he had found out. He could obviously smell that there was more than two living things in the room. He was a werewolf after all.

"Harry, when did this happen?" He asked. He was acting extremely fatherly which I was glad for.

"Oh Remus, I didn't want it to happen. It just did. We've only done it once! How could this have happened. Now he hates me and he didn't say he loved me!" I sobbed and threw myself into Remus's arms. He wrapped his strong arms around me and soothed me as I sobbed. i didn't realize how bad it was.

"Harry, it's not your fault. These things happen. Do you think Sirius and I planned on Amber? Now look at us. We are the happiest family I know." He said calmly, trying to make me feel better.

"But you and Sirius l-loved each other!" I wailed. Remus wasn't exactly helping. There was no way me and Severus would have the happy carefree family that my godfathers had.

"Yes we did. Severus is just nervous. Of course he was doubting his love. You should have seen Sirius when he found out about me. we had a huge fight and I thought we would never speak again. It happens Harry. There is no perfect relationship. you and Severus are just going to have to work things out, me and Sirius did." He finished. He walked me over to the bed and sat down, me still hugging him against me.

"Don't tell Sirius." I pleaded. I felt Remus's chest heave and then heard him sigh.

"Harry...Sirius is my husband. I can't keep secrets from him, unless you want to tell him." He said. I sure as hell did not want to tell Sirius. Besides Remus could probably calm him down easier.

"You can." I whispered. I felt Remus nod. My eyes burned from crying so much and my lids felt heavy. I yawned and felt tired.

"I will Harry. Don't worry, he'll get over it." Remus said. He knelt down in front of my and slipped my untied shoes off. He pulled my glasses off and laid them on the nightstand. I gave him a small smile and got under the covers.

"Thanks Remi." I murmured before drifting off into a troubled sleep.

I was rudely awoken by screaming coming from the family room, just down the hall from my own room. I tried hard not to let the words drift through my mind. Then I heard a third voice, Severus. As mad as I was at him the voice soothed me.

"...I need to take him home. He belongs with me. This is me and Harry's problem. Not yours!"

"He's my fucking godson! I have the right to take car of him. His problem's are my problem's. Why do you think he came here? To get away from you! It's your fucking fault this is happening to him! You just had to go and get him pregnant! He's just turning 18!"

"Severus, Sirius, please calm down. Harry and Amber are trying to sleep. Can we just talk about this like adults?"

The screaming continued. Severus trying to get me home, Sirius just screaming, and Remus acting like the responsible adult. I gently placed my hands on my stomach. Three of my children were growing in there. Sirius was furious at me and Severus. I knew coming here was a bad idea. I was happy that Severus wanted me to come home, but the thought of staying in the same house with a man that didn't love me was unbearable. Especially since I had his children in me. At the thought of the kids I smiled. I was actually happy that I was having children. It was kind of sudden, but I had always wanted a family. Maybe Severus did too.

"When can I take him home?" i heard the angered voice of Severus. There voices had raised again and I was now catching every word of the conversation.

"When he feels damn ready!"

"Sirius! Really! This is Harry's decision, not yours. We should just wait until he wakes up and ask him." Remus was trying to deal with these furious men. When he had finished talking I heard a chair slid across the floor.

"It is my decision! He is like my kid and I want to help him! He doesn't know what's good for him, at least not yet!" That statement made me furious. So Sirius just thought I was a child that couldn't make up their mind? I was the one having these kids, not him. I was the one with the problems.

I slowly got up trying not to become nauseous. I piled everything back into my trunk. I would have to go back with Severus. We needed to settle our own problems. I didn't want Sirius and Remus fighting because of us.

I latched my trunk. and shrunk it. After I had placed it in my pocket I put my shoes on and walked out the door. I automatically walked into the family room and when I did all conversation stopped.

"Harry!" All three of them shouted, then glared at each other. Sirius and Severus both stood up and made there way to me. I noticed Remus put his head in his hands and sigh.

"We're leaving Harry." Severus said in a stern tone.

"You are not putting one fucking foot out of this house Harry James Potter!" Sirius screamed enraged. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Well Sirius there's where the problem is. I am putting both of my fucking feet out of the door. I'm going to go back with Severus. We need to work out our own problems, like adults." I said and gave them each a look.

"Fine." Severus said and walked out of the room.

"Harry..." Sirius started and I knew I was going to get a lecture.

"Sirius first let me and Severus figure this out. You aren't making this any easier than it already is. I'll talk to you guys later." I stated and spun around. "Oh and tell Amber I said hi."

By the time I had apparated to Severus's house he was already there and inside. All he did was get up and walk down the hall. I took that as a sign to follow him so I did. He lead us both into a cozy sitting room. There was already tea in there. I didn't need tea though, I needed whiskey. Then the thought of the children floated into my mind and I was thankful the tea was there.

"We need to talk." I said and sat down.

"Yes we do." Severus agreed. He sat down in the chair across from me. I was shocked to see that he was just as nervous as I was.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to start the conversation.

"Harry.. you shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault at all. I can't believe I said the things I did, but it was a shock. Do you think I'm ready for this? If you haven't noticed I'm not a fatherly figure. Harry, I just realized that I didn't hate you a few weeks ago. We've just moved so fast, and to tell you the truth I'm scared." He ended and looked me in the eyes. Maybe he wouldn't go outright and tell me he loved me, but I saw love shimmering in his beautiful eyes.

One question was floating through my head, was it for real? Is this how it was going to be? Him having complete control over me? Every time we fought he could tell me he didn't love me, and he knew I would crawl back to him. Could I trust him not to do that?

"I love you Severus. I know you love me too. You might not like saying it. You are going to be the best father in the world. Why else would I love you? I know we've moved a bit fast, but that's the thrill of things. How many people get this attached after such a short amount of time. This is for real, I know it. I'm scared too, but wouldn't it be better to be scared together, and not hate each other?" I finished. I was really glad that we were having this conversation. We needed to get these things out of the way.

"Harry...I-I love you." He stuttered out. I smiled at him and then noticed tears running down my face. It was better. We were going to be okay. I flung myself onto him and pulled him as close to me as I could.

"Sev, I'm so glad, because I love you too." I whispered into his neck.

I lay awake in the arms of my lover. I was happy, but I couldn't sleep. I stared through the open curtains and noticed that it was a full moon. Poor Remus. I looked down at my stomach and smiled. Me and Severus's hands were intertwined. I gently rubbed my thumb over the top of his hand. I made a wish that we would always be this happy.

I glanced over at Severus and was pleased to see his face relaxed, without worries. I leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead. He would make and excellent father. He would have to be the stern one, because I don't think I could punish them.

What would they be? I could care less, as long as they were healthy. They would all of course have magic. What would they look like? We could all live in this wonderful house and live a happy life. Sit down at 5:00 p.m. for dinner and laugh and joke about the days events. They would all go to Hogwarts and be brilliant troublemakers. I was getting excited about the years to come, and I hoped Severus was too.

I feel asleep with the images of a happy family laughing and getting along. These were interrupted by an image of a pair of red glinting eyes, and a high pitched laughter.

REVIEW!


	11. Death In The Flesh

barbarataku, prongsblacks, Morgauna, anarane anwamane, allgoodfungal

Wow! I guess it being summer actually makes it easier to update, not harder. A lot of people have been bringing this up, that Hedwig was dead but taking letters to people. That is kind of messed up. So let's just say that Hedwig died and Harry was using somone else's Hedwig to send those letters/ I don't know it's something. READ REVIEW ENJOY!

I woke the next morning troubled by the images of last night. I didn't want to trouble Severus with them. Besides he would just bug me about Occulumency. Speaking of Severus I noticed he wasn't in bed. I slowly sat up and pulled a robe over my shoulders. I was surprised that I hadn't been hit by a way of nausea yet.

I found Severus in the room with the long dinning table drinking a cup of black coffee. I noticed that he had the Daily Prophet spread out across the shining table. I walked over ot him, pecked him on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him, as if it wasn't obvious.

"What do you think, Harry?" He said annoyed.

"Sooorry. Didn't mean to get on your bad side." I said and folded my arms across my chest. I stuck my bottom lip out as far as it would go. I wanted to see what Severus was doing but I refused to look at him.

"I'm waiting Harry." He said, knowing I would crack any minute. My lips twitched at the corners, pulling it into a smile. I finally turned my head and look at him.

"Fine, you won. What are you going to do?" I asked and smiled playfully at him. He sat down his coffee and walked over. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Anything I want to, Mr. Potter." It sent shivers running through my body. I leaned up and captured his lips with my own. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and pulled his face closer.

He pulled my up from the chair, our lips still connected, and brought us into another guest room. How many guest rooms did this man I have? I asked myself. I was quickly pulled away from that question as I felt lips on my neck. I leaned my head back, giving him more access.

He walked us back to the bed and pushed me back onto it. I scooted up on the bed, me and Severus never breaking contact. We both only had robes and boxer son so discarding the little clothes we had took no time at all. I felt a long finger at my entrance and a sudden question entered my head, could I have sex while I was pregnant? If Severus was going to do it to me, he obviously thought it was fine and wouldn't hurt our children.

After my lover had three finger in me he removed them and placed something much more desirable in me. I arched into him and tried to touch as much of him as I could. He placed his lips against my jaw as I got used to the feeling. After a few moments of him being idle I got used to it.

"Se-severus please." I begged him. I could feel him smile and he pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. My breath became more ragged, and my body had a thin layer of sweat. My hands grasped his back and his lips found mine. there was a swirling sensation in my stomach, at first I thought it was the morning sickness, but then I came and knew it wasn't. Severus reached his peak right after me.

After he had pulled out he got under the covers and got me under them too. After our breathing returned to normal Severus laid on his stomach and placed one leg across mine. He placed his hand on my stomach and gently rubbed it. He placed a kiss on my temple. I put my arm under his head and placed my other hand on top of his.

"I love you Harry." He whispered against my hair.

"I love you too Severus." I said and a few tears found their way out of my eyes.

I was standing in the back of a dark dungeon with torches as the only light. There were many hooded figures in the room, all bowing. I looked to the front of the room and saw a tall figure sitting in a high backed chair. Through the hood I could see two pairs of red eyes, Voldemort.

"Thanks to one of our own Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, we have figured out where Severus Snape and the young brat are living. If we did a surprise attack they would never know what hit them and they would both be dead after 15 minutes, I can guarantee it-"

I shot up from the bed, soaking sweat. We were still in the same quest room and it was dark out. Was the dream I just had real? Were they going to attack this home? I quietly got up and noticed I had no clothes on. I picked up the robe that was laying on the floor and shrugged it on. I started pacing the floor. Should I contact the Order? Was I finally going to have to defeat Voldemort?

I ran my hands through my hair and left the room. Where was Dumbledore? Did he stay at Hogwarts? Most of the teachers did, and most of the teachers were in the Order. I decided to go to Hogwarts and tell them. I found a few pieces of paper and transfigured them into a few articles of clothing.

I raced into the guest room from before. Severus was still asleep. I walked over to the side of the bed and gently pushed his hair away from his face.

"Sev...Severus." I whispered getting his attention. His eyelids fluttered slightly until they were focused.

"Harry?" He asked and abruptly sat up.

"Sev, I just had this dream, or prophecy thing. I need to go to Hogwarts and assemble the Order. Voldemort is planning to attack us, and kill us. Hurry and get dressed and we can leave." I said and walked out of the room I walked through the hallway and summoned my wand. It came around the corner and shot into my hand. I summoned my glasses and placed them on my nose.

I sat down on the stairs and waited for Severus. Not more then five minutes had passed when Severus came around the corner, his robes billowing. I looked at him grimly and stood. I took his hand, we walked out the door and apparated to Hogwarts.

The minute we got there we both raced up to the school. We darted through the hallways and came to stand before the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Shit, shit, shit. What's the password?" I asked myself. I looked at Severus and he looked stumped. "Please tell me you know it Severus." I said.

"Please tell me you know it Harry." He replied tartly. "I'm sorry, but this is really frustrating.

"My boys. What are you doing here, and at this hour?" I heard the old man's voice. I spun around and Dumbledore was in his night robes.

"Albus! I had this dream, or prophecy, or something and it was Voldemort! He's planning this attack so me and Severus left and came here. I didn't want to alert the Order unless it was for real." I said hurriedly. Just as I did my head exploded with pain. Shooting stars clouded my vision and I feel to my knees. I placed my hands on my head, and knew Voldemort was angry. He had figured out that me and Severus had left. I was just hoping he hadn't destroyed the house.

"Harry...Harry!"I heard Severus's voice. I tried to focus my vision and look him in the eyes. Just as I tried to do so the alarms went off, signaling someone unwanted had broken into Hogwart's grounds.

"He's here." I muttered and staggered to my feet, still clutching my scar. I stumbled through Hogwarts until I came face to face with the front doors. This was it. I was going to destroy him. All I had was my wand and courage and Severus by my side. That had to account for something.

With one hand I pushed the door open. It was then that I realized that most of the staff had formed behind me. they were going to help me. Then fingers intertwined with mine and I looked up at my love. I gave him a determined look and we walked into the night.

When we made it out the doors we saw a horrific sight. Hagrid's hut was in flames. there were hundreds of Death Eaters lined up and marching towards the school, emerging from the forest. Some of them were just randomly throwing flames or damaging spells every which way. Then I saw him. He was leading the pack. I lifted one foot at a time and stepped closer and closer to my fate. I placed one hand on my stomach and held my wand in the other. I was going to live. I had to for my three children, the fate of the world, and Severus.

Soon we were about 20 feet from the Death Eaters. Nobody moved for a moment, then all hell broke lose. Spells went flying and people feel to the ground. Some spells missed and hit the side of the school, or trees. Throughout the first minutes of mayhem neither me nor Voldemort moved, we just stared each other down.

"Look who has come to save the day. Sluty little Potter who's carrying three little bitches. This situation makes me laugh." He said and pushed his hood back. I could see the flames of hell in his eyes.

"Never call my children bitches, ever!" I shouted and took a step forward. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.

"It doesn't matter anymore Potter, because they, like you, will die tonight." He said and from underneath his robes he pulled out a sword. So he wasn't going to make my death easy and painless.

"They will not die, and neither will I!" I shouted. My anger was giving me power. I took another step towards him. He lunged at me, the swords point just missing me.

"Potter you will not last long tonight. Severus will die along side you so do not fear." I mention of Severus's name made me think of him. I quickly glanced around the dead bodies and flying curses to look for him, big mistake. I suddenly felt a sharp pain across my stomach. I looked down and the sword was imbedded in the top have of my abdomen, my children. I gently pulled the sword out, my blood covering it.

"You...you killed them." I whispered. It seemed as if the entire battle had stopped. Everyone's attention had been turned to me. I placed both of my hands over to bleeding wound, trying to keep the blood in, trying to save my children.

The fury grew in me like nothing I had every experienced. I slowly got to my feet. I looked up and stared the most hated creature in the eye. I grabbed my bloody wand and pointed it at him. I gathered all the hate and hurt I had ever felt in my life and let it was over me. I was just a mass of hatred, and I liked it. With the last ounce of strength I had I shouted, for the entire world to hear, "AVADA KEDAVRA!," and Voldemort's lifeless body fell to the ground, right after mine did.

I saw swirling colors in my head. My entire body felt like lead. Had I died? Were my children okay? My children! Had they survived the blade. I could think of no way they could of. They were only a few days old. It would have been miracle if they did. Was Severus okay? When I looked around for him I couldn't find him. How many people had died to protect me? Was Voldemort really dead? These questions swam through my brain, making it hurt more. Then I heard voices, and lots of commotion. Maybe I wasn't dead. I gently tried to open my eyes. I saw a blur of colors, but then they focused.

"Harry? Harry?" I saw a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

"A-Al-bus." I managed to get out. "W-what...hap-pened?" I said.

"Harry, you have saved us all. Voldemort is dead." He said smiling. I nodded my head and instantly regretted it. I opened my eyes wider and noticed that I was in the Hospital Wing. Most of the beds were occupied.

"Who...died?" I asked Albus, still laying still.

"We lost many, but they died bravely. We lost Charlie Weasley, Proffesor Sprout, Madam Hooch, the Auror Kingsley, Neville Longbottom, the Patil Twins, and Susan Bones. Those are just a few." He said and I cried. All of those people lost? So some former students had come, for me. I sobbed and sobbed and Albus gave me my space. I finally composed myself enough to ask another question.

"Severus?" Was all I asked. Albus looked at me sadly. "Albus what happened to

Severus?" I yelled and loud as I could. "Please tell me he's not dead!" I said getting worried. I started shaking. What happened to him? I asked myself, silent tears streaming down my face.

"No my boy he is not dead. He was hit by a spell though. The spell has put him in Eternal

Sleep." The headmaster whispered, as if he were worried he would break my eardrums.

"No he's not. No he's not!' I said and then started giggling. "He is not in Eternal Sleep or whatever the hell you said. He's fine. I know it! He wouldn't leave me like that!" I yelled. Forgetting about the sword puncture I got out of the bed, numb to all feeling, and looked for Severus.

"Severus!" I yelled hobbling through the Hospital Wing. By then many people were looking at him, then I found him. He was lying on of the beds, his eyes shut and breathing even.

"Sev. I'm here Severus. It's going to be okay. We won." I whispered frantically trying to get a response from him. I took his hands and shook it slightly. I placed it against my face, loving the feel of it. I knew it was true. I knew he was hit by that god awful spell. I knew.

I slowly crawled into the bed, now noticed my stomachs pain, and curled up against Severus. I put my head against his chest and cried into it. Many people had gathered around the bed and watched me. Most of them had tears streaming down their own face. I didn't need pity from these people! I needed them to wake my Severus up!

Madam Pomfrey made her way over to me.

"My children?" I asked her, my face still buried in Severus's robes.

"They are still alive, but Harry, the sword caused some damage in your stomach, so I don't know how healthy they will be until they are born." She said slowly. I let out a shaky sigh, at least they were alive.

"And Severus? Will he ever wake up?" I asked again.

"I don't know Harry. I just don't know." She said. I hated that. I hated that the father of my children, the love of my life, might never wake up. He could stay like this forever. i wouldn't allow it. He would not stay asleep.

I decided to just go to sleep. It made the pain seem like a dream. Many of the adults tried to get me to move to a separate bed, but I refused. I wanted to stay with my Severus until he woke up. I fell asleep with that floating in my head. He would wake up.

REVIEW!


	12. Onyx Eyes

the-magnificent-fuzzy, arch-nemesis, ruth, lillinfields, sweetpea-fairy, prongsblacks, me, winnie2, anarane anwamane, morgauna

Here's the next chapter. I'm having a tough time figuring out what I want to happen so if the chapters are kind of blah work with me. READ REVIEW ENJOY!

It had been four weeks and Severus still hadn't woken up. I had refused to leave him so an extra room had been magically added onto the Hospital Wing. I still had morning sickness but Madam Pomfrey always had potions available for me.

I was not sitting beside Severus reading a random book, but not really concentrating on it. His hand was in mine and I was rubbing the top. Then suddenly his hand shook. I dropped my book to the floor and leaned over him.

"Sev, baby I'm here. Severus can you hear me. I'm here for you." I said and kissed his forehead. "I'm here." I whispered.

After the excitement passed I sat down in the chair, but didn't pick the book back up. I stared at Severus and wished he would move again, but he didn't.

"Harry." I heard a small voice come from the door. I turned around and saw Amber's small head poking from around the door.

"Hi Amber." I said and smiled at her. She raced down the row of beds until she got to me and Severus. She crawled up into my lap and kissed me.

"Uncle Harry, how are you?" She asked me politely. Remus and Sirius had raised her good.

"I'm fine Amber. Where are your parents?" I asked her slightly confused at why she would be here by herself.

"Grandpa Albus was watching me and I came to look for you, because I knew you would be here. Why won't you go home?" She asked me.

"Because my friend is sick and I can't leave him here. Albus is going to be worried about you." I added. She looked at Severus then looked back at me sadly.

"Is he dead?" She asked me, not knowing how much that hurt, but I couldn't get mad at her.

"No he's not dead, he just won't wake up, and I don't know why." I forced out, trying to keep myself under control.

"Daddy said you're going to have babies and that they are going to be my cousins. I'm excited about that." She said referring to Remus.

"Yes I am going to have babies, three of them. So you're going to have to be a big girl and help me take care of them if Sev doesn't wake up." I said and cast another sad look towards my babies father.

"Why does it matter if he wakes up or not?" She asked. Trying to have an adult conversation with a toddler was very hard, even if they were extremely intelligent.

"Because he's the babies father." I said again trying to hold back tears.

"Ohh, kind of like my father." She said. I nodded. After a few seconds of silence Albus walked into the room. I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"Harry, Amber." He said and summoned another chair on the other side of Severus from us.

"Albus." I replied and nodded my head.

"Harry I came here to give you a note that Hermione sent me this morning." He said and handed my a note. I gently set Amber on the floor and she took off. I accepted the note from Albus and opened it up.

Hey Harry,

A lot has been going on. Would you come and meet me down in Muggle London at the Starbuck's for coffee. You really need to get out of the Hospital Wing. I've got a lot of big news. Please meet me there at 5 pm.

Love Hermione

I read the letter twice. She wanted me to leave the Hospital Wing? What if Severus woke up and I wasn't there. I could have Madam Pomfrey watch over him for me. When I looked up both Amber and Albus were gone. I sighed and looked down at my watch, it was 4:30. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in dear." She said knowing it was me. I opened it up and she was sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

"I was just wondering if you could watch over Severus for me. I'm going to meet Hermione in a half an hour." I said running my hands through my hair.

"I would love to darling. Besides you need to get out." I gave her and award winning smiled and walked out. I had taken a shower that morning so I was ready to go. I kissed Severus once and was out the door.

By the time I had gotten to the Starbucks Hermione was talking about she was sitting in there with a cup of coffee.

"Hey 'Mione." I said and gave her a hug before sitting down.

"Hey Harry. How does it feel to be out of Hogwarts? She asked.

"Weird." I said glanced around and fidgeting with my hands. Hermione placed her hands over mine, steadying them. I looked at her sadly, tears threatening to spill over. I took my glasses off and placed my hands over my eyes, pressing my palms into them.

"Harry.."She started. I took my hands away from my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at me like a sister would a brother.

"I'm scared 'Mione. What if he doesn't wake up what am I supposed to do? I can't do this by myself. I need him with me." I said franticly. To the other customers I probably looked crazy. I kept fidgeting and blinking with tears rolling down my face.

"Harry..shhh...it's going to be alright. He's going to wake up. You just need to be strong for him. He wouldn't want you acting like this. Everything is going to be okay. Look forward into the future. You and Severus are going to have a great life together with three beautiful children." She said reassuring me over and over again. I slowly nodding my twitching stopping.

"I'm sorry I'm acting this. You wanted to talk to me. What's up?" I said trying to regain composure. Hermione beamed at me. Then she held out her left hand and the biggest fucking diamond I had every seen was on her ring finger.

"Bill and I are getting married." She said and squealed. I got up and hugged her.

"Fuck 'Mione that's awesome! I'm really happy for you. That's really cool. Man now you and Ron are sibling-in-laws." I said and we both laughed.

"Yea I'm pretty excited about it. There's also another thing that Bill doesn't know about. Harry, I'm pregnant." She said. I stared at her shocked, then started laughing.

"That's great! Not the fact that Bill doesn't know, but that you're having a child." I said truly happy for her. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"What's he going to think Harry?" She asked. I knew she was feeling the same way I did when I told Severus. I reached over and grabbed her hands.

"No matter what he says, he loves you. He might say things, but they aren't true. He's just going to be scared, it happens. He might need some time to let the idea sink in, but when he does, he'll be excited." I said, speaking from my heart. I looked down at my watch and decided it was time to get back to Severus.

"Thanks Harry." She said and dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

"I should probably get back. You should come and visit me Hermione." I said and stood up.

"Maybe it would be a better idea if you came to visit me." She said and apparated. I did too, when no Muggle was looking.

When I got back Madam Pomfrey was sleeping in the chair beside Severus. I smiled at her and gently picked her up. I carried her back into her chambers and laid her down on her bed. We had really gotten close, the three weeks I had stayed there.

I walked back out and sat down beside Severus.

"We are going to be so happy when these children get here." I promised him. I stared at him lovingly for a few moments, when he groaned.

"Sev!" I shouted and stood over him. He groaned again. Was he waking up?

"If you can here me baby squeeze my hand once, okay?" I said and grabbed his hand. He gave the lightest squeeze. Tears were streaming down my face.

"So much has happened Sev. During the battle I got stabbed in the stomach it was awful. Then I killed Voldemort, but the children are okay! It's a miracle. When I woke up they said you were in Eternal Sleep, but I knew you wouldn't stay asleep forever. Guess what? Hermione's getting married to Bill and she's pregnant! Isn't that wonderful? We'll probably have the kids at around the same time. Now you just take your time waking up, okay. I'm not going to leave you, ever. I'll be right here." I rambled on. I didn't feel like waking Madam Pomfrey, I would tell her tomorrow. Not wanting to leave Severus I gently climbed into the bed with him. I placed his hand on the sword wound, making him protect it.

I woke the next morning in the same position, but I felt movement on my stomach. I looked down and saw that Severus's fingers were barely stroking my stomach.

"Morning Severus." I said and placed a kiss on his forehead. "It looks like you're getting closer and closer to waking up, that's good." I said and slowly got up. "I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey." I said and grabbed his hand. He lightly gripped it. I smiled down at him again.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I asked lightly knocking on the door. She opened the door and looked at me. She was already fully clothed.

"Yes, dear?" She questioned. I smiled at her.

"Severus, he's been moving. he squeezed my hand and this morning his hand was moving by itself." I said excitedly and led her over to him. I placed his hand in hers.

"Sev, baby if you can hear me squeeze Madam Pomfrey's hand." I said lightly pushing the hair out of his face. I looked at Madam Pomfrey. She looked back at me and nodded.

"He responded." She said and bustled off.

"That's good Severus. You're doing good. I just hope you wake up soon." I said. Madam Pomfrey came back with a handful of potions.

"Harry, dear, can you help me get him to swallow these?" She asked and I took to potions.

"Alright Sev you're going to have to work with me for a minute. I want you to try and swallow these." I said and placed one against his lips. I gently tipped it back and poured a little at a time down his throat. I saw his throat muscles accept the potion. I smiled and did the same process over and over again.

"Good job Harry!"

"What were those for?" I asked slightly curious.

"Nutrition. the man asked eaten or drunken anything in three weeks. He needs his vitamins." She said and carried to empty potions jars away.

The next week went smoothly. Severus showed more progress. He could grip my hand harder and swallow the potions faster. At the end of the four weeks that he had been asleep something extraordinary happened.

"Sev, you've got to wake up. It has been four weeks without you. You're doing so good but you just can't open your eyes, can you." I muttered sadly and placed my chin on the bed. I slowly started to doze off, when I heard my name.

"H-harry..." I heard him whisper. I picked my head up and looked into the onyx eyes I had missed so much.

"Severus?" I said and jumped onto the bed. "God Sev, oh my God!" I cried into his shoulder. I felt him wrap his arms around my back. He lightly kissed my shoulder. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He had bags under his and they were sunken in.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered. I started crying even more.

"It wasn't your fault Sev, it wasn't your fault." I murmured to him. He just closed his eyes and nodded.

"H-how are you?" He asked, his eyes still shut.

"Sev, keep your eyes open for me baby. Just keep them open." I said and cupped his cheek with my hand. His eyelids fluttered, but stayed open.

"The kids are good?" He whispered.

"They're great, Sev." I said. "Madam Pomfrey!" I shouted and she came walking out of

her office. The minute she saw that Severus was awake she ran over.

"Severus, how do you feel?" She asked as she waved her wand around him.

"Like I've been asleep for five weeks." He said groggily. I smiled wetly. He was still the same Severus.

"Can you move at all?" She said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I've been moving, but it's hard. I feel like I've been filed with lead." He said and tried to sit his head up. I jumped off the bed and propped his pillows up. After he had his head propped up slightly he was breathing as if he had just ran a mile.

"Don't move anymore okay, Sev." I said noticing how tired he was from such a small task. He nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes.

Once Madam Pomfrey was done with Severus's check-up I slid into his bed.

"I missed you." I whispered into his next. I felt him wrap his arms around me and gently stroke my back.

"I know, I missed you too Harry. Five weeks is too long." He sighed.

"At least we can live in peace now." I said, truly believing it.

"How are you?" He asked me. I knew what he meant by it.

"I've been sick a lot but Madam Pomfrey helps. I was hoping you wouldn't stay asleep when it started to show. I wanted you to see it." I said.

"I know, so did I." He whispered. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in. After a few moments he spoke up again. "Who died?" He asked curiously. The memory of all who had died for me returned and my eyes flooded with tears.

"Can we not talk about it right now." I said trying not to make it obvious that I was sobbing. Severus nodded his head and gently stroked my back, and I felt sleep wrap around me.

I felt blackness swirl around me. I opened my eyes and saw three small children. Two of them were small boys with jet black hair and black eyes. One was a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes. They were all dancing around, until the girl fell to the floor. The boys ran over to her and started shaking her. One of them started shouting 'Daddy! Daddy!' they both had tears streaming down their face as they tried to wake up their dead sister.

I opened my eyes up and realized I had tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away. Who were those children and what did they mean to me?

I looked down and noticed that I was still in Severus's bed. I regained my breath and laid back down. The scene just kept playing over and over in my head. I had never seen those kids before, so why were they stuck in my memory. I gently shook my head and closed my eyes, erasing the dream from my memory.

REVIEW!


	13. Stuck Together Forever

ruth, lillinfields, anarane anwamane, winnie2, barbarataku, katie lupin black, clourophobe, arch-nemesis

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm really happy a lot of you like the story ::hugs all:: Well here's the next chapter. Not that long but quite sentimental. There is also a mildly graphic scene in here if it bugs you skip it. It's not really a main part, just a little something I added. READ REVIEW ENJOY!

The dream that had troubled my sleep the night before had vanished. I was now helping Severus eat lunch. He didn't have enough strength to lift even a fork. He was still very weak, he needed help with almost everything. I had owled everybody, except Sirius and Remus. We had still not gotten over what had happened before the final battle. The only person from their family that I had seen was Amber.

Hermione was the first one to come. She walked into the Hospital Wing with Bill at her side. She had told him and the same thing had happened that had happened to me. It had brought them closer together. When she walked in I got up and hugged her. I shook hands with Bill and had a brief conversation about how things were. After they had both said hello to Severus Hermione pulled me off to the side and Bill sat down by Severus and they got into a their own small talk.

"How has it been?" She asked me as she pulled me into the hallway.

"It's been good. He's getting a lot better. I'm so glad that he woke up. I don't know what I would have done if he didn't." I said and sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"That's good. I didn't know it was possible to wake up from Eternal Sleep. I looked it up. In all recorded history no one has woken from it, until Severus."

"That's odd. Well he fought against it. He's strong. He didn't want me to be alone with these children." I said and we turned the corner.

"It's hard to see him caring so much about something when we grew up and knew him as the heartless greasy git." Hermione reminded me. I hated remembering the torture he put us through and the things we called him.

"I know. It was all a cover though. You actually think that he would be nice? He had to keep up the Death Eater look or Voldemort would get ideas. He did it for our safety." I remarked getting slightly angry. At least I could blame it on the mood swings these kids were putting me through.

'I know Harry. I'm sorry." She apologized. I nodded.

"Damned mood swings." I muttered. Hermione laughed. I looked at her and grinned.

"You too?" She asked.

"Me too. I'm glad Severus has been asleep for most of the time or his house would be on the ground in piles of dirt." I said. She giggled.

"Yea me and Bill have been at it. It's just stupid things. Like he made the wrong thing for breakfast or was home a few minutes late." She laughed again. As we walked back to the Hospital Wing we shared stories of being pregnant. When we got back Bill and Severus were in a heated debate that me or Hermione had no knowledge in.

"Hey you guys." I said and kissed Severus quickly.

"Have a nice talk?" Severus asked me.

"Wonderful." I answered and Hermione and me laughed. Bill and Severus shared a look and shrugged their heads.

We had some tea brought in since none of us were hungry. Bill updated us on the new house they were having built in the country of England. They said it was supposed to be done around March, so the children would be born by then. They were having a quest suite added on for anyone who would like to come and visit. Severus and I thought that it was a brilliant idea and we made plans to come and visit them. After an hour or so of friendly conversation it was time for Hermione and Bill to leave. We said our farewells and they departed.

"That was fun." I said and crawled into bed with Severus.

"Harry, I'm getting sick of these cloaks could you help me get dressed into something more cooler?" He asked. He did have a point. He was wearing his thick black robes and it was July. I

smiled at him and nodded.

"Are you sure you can get up?" I asked, immediately concerned. He just waved his hand dismissing it.

"I just need you to help me. Do you have any clothes?" He asked and sat up slowly. I put my arm under his arm and lifted him up.

"I can magic some to fit you." I said and stood up. He was walking quite good. His legs were a bit weak but he tried his best. We walked the short distance to my rooms. I opened the door and walked in. My bed was in there so I lay Severus down on there. He laid his head down and shut his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Will this work?" I asked and held up a pair of black slacks and a black tee-shirt. He nodded slowly and shut his eyes again.

I sized them a bit bigger and handed them to Severus. I unclasped his robes and pulled them off. I threw them on the floor. then I unbuttoned his black shirt and slid it off his shoulders. I tried not to stare at the scars that marked his body. I handed him the black tee-shirt and helped him pull it over his head. He pulled the shirt down and hid the beautifully pale skin. I sighed disappointed at the loose and helped him unbuckle his pants. As he slowly took them off I turned around and grabbed a pair of boxers for him. I turned around and he was having trouble pulling the pants off. I immediately dropped down in front of him and helped pull them off. I helped him stand up and pulled his boxers off. I handed him the clean ones and helped him slip them on. He sat down on the bed and I pulled the new pants on. I didn't give him a belt because I wanted him to be comfortable. I gave him some black socks and he plopped back on the bed, exhausted. I felt awful that he was so helpless. I sighed and crawled onto the bed with him. I pulled the covers back and we both got under.

"Thank you Harry." He whispered and kissed my neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gently placed his hand on my stomach. He lifted the shirt up slightly and rubbed my bare skin. It sent chills throughout my body.

"Anytime Sev, anytime." I whispered. I took his other hand and kissed the top of it and held it to my face. It was so warm. I was happy that I had him back. I don't know what I would do if he couldn't hold me in his arms any longer.

"I love you Harry." He murmured into my ear and kissed it. I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"I know Severus. I love you too." I said and crashed my lips against his. It had been such a long time since I had kissed him like this. I pulled away took in some breath and kissed again. I nipped his bottom lip and he opened up. I invaded his mouth with my tongue. Before anyone barged in on us I grabbed my wand from the side table and locked the door with many complex spells, then I resumed. I gently pushed Severus into the bed and straddled him, my mouth never leaving his.

"Are you okay?" I asked him breathlessly. He nodded and I crashed my lips against his once more. I took off the clothes that he had just put on, slowly, being a tease.

"Harry...please...I need you so bad." He said, his voice laced with lust. I giggled lightly and kissed his pale chest.

"I know." I whispered and took my clothes off.

I latched myself onto his neck and sucked, marking him. I had never been the one to be the one giving the sex, so I would try my best. I did what I had remembered from Severus. I placed my finger against his entrance and entered him. He pushed his head against the pillows and moaned roughly. I groaned satisfied and added two more fingers. I removed them quickly and placed myself against him. I gently pushed in until I was fully sheathed. When I was I kissed Severus lightly.

"Please..."He murmured again. I giggled into his neck and did as he asked. I went slowly at first but could not hold back. I roughly pulled in and out until I felt that sensation again and I emptied myself into him. He released right after me moaning my name. I feel on top of him and tried to regain my breath. I pulled out of him and rolled next to him. He muttered something and we were instantly clean. I lay on my back and he lay on his stomach. He put on of his arms over me and pulled me closer.

"Love you." He whispered and was asleep. I smiled at him, knowing he was probably tired and kissed his forehead. then I followed him to sleep.

The next two weeks went smoothly. My morning sickness was subsiding. I only vomited about once a week now. Severus was doing much better. He could walk by himself. He did get tired but he took frequent breaks so he wouldn't overtire himself. I had still not seen or heard from Remus or Sirius but had seen Amber quite alot. I thought that Remus and Sirius were sending her to check up on him and have her report back to her parents. I found it quite hilarious though. I had wished that they would come and talk to me though. Hermione visited a lot too. I hadn't heard or seen from Draco or Ron either. I later found out that they were in Italy on a romantic getaway.

I had almost forgotten that today was July 30th. I woke up to an empty bed, but I looked over to where Severus usually slept now and saw a pile of wrapped gifts. I smiled at them and got out of the bed. I looked at the chest at the foot of the bed and presents were piled on top of it. I laughed and walked into the small kitchen that had also been added to my rooms. We had to stay in the Hospital Wing until Madam Pomfrey was sure Severus was all right. When I walked into the kitchen it was empty. I looked around slightly upset until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

"Happy Birthday Harry." I heard him growl in my ear. I smiled and turned around.

"Well thank you for remembering Severus." I said, playing his game.

"I'm shocked! You actually think I would forget my love's birthday?" He said and raised his eyebrow.

"Well sometimes you can loose track of time and forget very important things." I said and looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He asked again.

"Yes it is-" I started put was cut off when his lips covering mine. "-so." I finished. He laughed gently and released me.

"So when would you like to unwrap your gifts?" He asked me.

"Now!" I shrieked and raced into the bedroom. I jumped onto the bed. I would save Severus's gifts for last. I waited until Severus came slowly into the bedroom. He sat behind me on the bed and leaned against the wall. I leaned back into him and levitated presents over.

The first one was from Ron and Draco. There were two gifts and a card. I opened the card first.

Dear Harry,

How are you and Severus? I heard he woke up, that's great! How are the kids? I can't wait till they are born. Well Draco and me are still in Italy having...fun. We got you two gifts. One is a funny gift for you and Sev to share and the one bigger gift is the good one. Have a good birthday, can't wait to see you.

Love Ron and Draco.

I smiled and handed the note to Severus s he could read it. I opened the smaller one first and started cracking up. I started down through teary eyes at the lube, handcuffs, and a 101 Ways To Get It On. This was going to come in handy. I handed it to Severus and he let a small laugh out.

"These will be greatly used." I heard him mutter. I laughed and reached for the second gift. I unwrapped it and looked down at the many gifts. There was a picture of me and Severus that they had somehow managed to get. We kept pecking each other on the lips and he had his arms wrapped around me. The second gift was three small pacifiers and three mini Firebolts. The last gift was a small bracelet. It was gold and had red rubies in it. Another note came with it.

This is me and Ron's favorite gift. It will keep you from danger, which we know you are always

in. It blocks any unfriendly spells. Hope you like it.

Love Draco and Ron

I smiled again and put it on my wrist. I could feel the magic radiating off of it, and so could Severus.

"Wow they spent a lot of money on you Harry." He said and looked at the other gifts. I nodded and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

I spent the next hour unwrapping the rest of the gifts. I got more baby things from Hermione and Bill, and for tradition an organizing agenda. From the twins I got Zonko's products and more baby things. From Hagrid I got three woodcarved cribs, which Severus had to make bigger since they were shrunken. From Dumbledore I got a tin of Lemon Drops, new teachers robes in black, and to my shock, baby things. From all of my old school friends I got baby clothes, baby toys, baby everything. They all added something for me though. Anything from Quidditch to football to school. When I was done me and Severus were looking at mountains of baby things and gifts to me.

"The house is going to be packed with junk." He muttered and I laughed. We had decided that we were going to live in Severus's house. We were going to design a new one but deiced against it.

"I know, but it's for a good reason." I reminded him and he nodded.

He handed me one of the gifts from the small pile on his side of the bed. The first gift was a black brief case. I noticed that it had seven key locks. I looked back at Severus and he handed me a set of keys. I opened each slot and noticed that it was exactly like the one Mad Eye had been trapped in. The second gift was an extremely nice robe. It was velvet black and trailed to the floor. I jumped off the bed and pulled it on.

"It's beautiful Sev." I said and spun around. I looked at him and he sat on the bad and smiled at me.

"Especially on you." He said and I blushed. He levitated a teachers agenda over to me. I grabbed it out of the Harry and looked at it. It was also bound in black leather and had _Harry James Potter Snape_ engraved in the bottom left hand corner. I stared at the name confused.

"Harry James Potter Snape?" I questioned. When I lifted my head to look at Severus e was on the ground in front of me. I looked at him shocked and he silenced me.

"Harry, I love you. I may not act like it sometimes but I truly do. Sometimes I'm a git to you and act like I'd like nothing better than to leave you. I want you to know that none of that is true. I really don't understand why you would want someone like me. I have a terrible past and a bad reputation. When I found out about these children I was scared, for the first time in my life I was terrified. I had never raised a child before. The kids at Hogwarts hated me so I immediately thought that that's what our children are going to do, hate me. I didn't want them to grow up with a father like me, but you showed me that wasn't true. Then that spell hit me and I thought I was never going to see you again. The thought broke my heart. It was then that I knew that you were the one for me. We are complete opposites but perfect for each other. So I'm going to ask you this question and I understand if you say no. Will you marry me Harry James Potter?" He finally asked me.

The time we had spent together went flashing through my eyes. All of the goods and the bads. We hadn't been together that long, but I knew I loved this man. I stared down at hi tears streaming down my face. I dropped down to my knees in front of him and held onto him as if life depended on it, and mine did.

"Yes Severus, yes." I agreed and gently pulled away. He looked at me and smiled tears in his eyes. He took my left hand and slid the golden ring on my finger. In the middle of the ring there was a black diamond, just like his eyes. I looked down at it awed.

"I love you Harry." He said and looked at me. I smiled again and crashed my lips against his.

"I love you too Severus. I'm so happy you asked. We are finally official. You have no idea what this means to me." I whispered.

"Yes I do. It means the same to me." He replied and I smiled.

REVIEW!!


	14. Why Does The World Fall Apart Like This?

penny milner, desdemona321, silver-entrantress-elf, cassandra, ruth, anarane anwamane, katie lupin black

Sorry I updated a little late. I also realized that yes Harry's birthday is indeed on the 31st not the 30th and I'm sorry hangs head This chapter may be upsetting to a few of you but please don't flame! I just needed something to make the story more exciting. READ REVIEW ENJOY!

After the night of my birthday I was glowing. I never stopped smiling. My cheeks hurt but I didn't care. I was going to marry the man I loved the most. We would have a happy family and love each other forever. It would be great.

I was now sitting in the Hospital Wing waiting for Severus's check-up to be done. We were going to find out if he could leave today. I was pretty sure he would be able to. He was as healthy as ever. He could do everything by himself now. I had already packed up all of our things, certain we would leave.

"Harry?" I was called out of my thoughts by a very healthy Severus Snape. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and nodded. I jumped up from the chair and started screaming. I swung my arms around him and kissed every inch of his face. We were going home.

"Really?" I asked, thinking maybe I thought the nod meant something else.

"Yes Harry really. Go grab your stuff so we can leave now!" Severus said, desperate to leave the school that had been his prison.

I happily skipped to the room and grabbed the shrunken things. I put them in the robes that Severus had bought for me and walked out of the room. I reached for the ring on my finger and twirled it. I always did that when I was nervous. I was happy we were leaving but I had become so attached to the life I had in this school for the short time I had stayed there over the summer.

"Ready?' He asked me as I walked to my lover's side. I flashed him a smile and we were on our way out of the school and down out of school grounds. We apparated to the same mansion I had seen after the last day of school.

"Home!' I shouted and ran down the path. I raced to the door and swung it open. I drank in the beautiful foyer and laughed. I was thrilled that I was finally in a real home, a place to call my own.

"I take it you're a little excited?" I heard the silky voice I loved so much come from behind me.

"I'm finally home. I've never really had a true home, besides Hogwarts. I've had my fair share of that school. Sure I'm going to be a teacher but at least you'll be there, and awake." I teased and looked back at him.

"Yes I suppose that would make it better." He sighed. "Twinky!" He shouted and the small little house elf appeared with a pop.

"Hello Master Severus. Twinky is so glad that you is back. Twinky was missing you lots sir." The little house elf rambled on.

"Yes I'm glad I'm home to. I was wondering if you could bring our things to our bedroom." Severus said and looked at me. I smiled at him and he made an irritated noise.

"What?" I asked.

"That luggage Harry. You need to give Twinky the luggage." He said and glared at me.

"Oh...." I said and quickly reached for my pocket. I handed Twinky the shrunken things and she was gone with a pop.

"Sometimes I worry about you." He said and walked up the stairs.

"Hey you shouldn't be worried about me I should be worried about me then you wouldn't have to worry...never mind." I said hurting my own brain. I heard Severus chuckle lightly.

"Thank you for finally shutting your noise tube A/N Invader Zim quote!." He said. I huffed at him and continued to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I was getting tired from walking up and down so many stairs. I placed my hand on my swollen stomach and cursed these children for making me lazy.

"You'll see."

"Stupid...making me tired...just come out...only a few months and I'm already sick of you..." I continued to grumble on at the children.

"I hope you are not talking to me." Severus's voice made my jump. I looked up at him and felt foolish.

"No it's these damn kids. They are slowing me down, and mood swings." I said and finally caught up to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk.

"Lazy Gryffindors." He muttered and I cuffed him on the ear.

"I'm not lazy! I'm just tired, that's all." I said and pouted. I looked up at Severus and he shook his head.

We finally made it to our final destination. We were standing before to large doors. Severus swung the doors open and I saw a gorgeous room. There was a large bed, the size of Dudley's old room. It had a black canopy raised above it. There were French doors that opened up to a balcony that overlooked the garden. A large desk wrapped around one wall. To my shock there was a computer on the desk.

"A computer? You have a computer?" I asked stunned and walked over to it.

"I didn't grow up under a rock Harry, or a cave, opposed to popular belief." Severus said and sat down on the bed. I looked up at him shocked.

"Severus Snape didn't grow up in a cave? Somebody shoot me!" I yelled and sat down in the chair by the computer. I heard him snort as I turned to power button on.

It was midnight and I was still clicking away on the computer. I remember Hermione had a computer and had owled her earlier that day. She told me how to get an e-mail and an instant messenger program. She turned out to be a computer nerd. So here I was staring at the glowing screen and giggling about something Hermione had said.

"Are you quite done yet?" I heard the groggy voice of my soon-to-be-husband.

"I will be for you, darling." I said and laughed. I said good-bye to Hermione and walked over to the bed. I stripped down to my boxers and slid into the bed. I had to scoot all the way over to the center of the bed to be next to Severus.

"I didn't no that confound thing could be so entertaining." He muttered and slipped his arm around my waist. He placed his long slim fingers on my abdomen and gently caressed the slightly large bulge that was there. Being that I was having triplets I was going to be bigger than normal one child pregnancies. I sighed thinking of the path in front of me and placed my smaller hands over Severus's. He kissed the side of my head.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in the large empty bed. I sat up and noticed the curtains were drawn back. I could see the garden from outside the balcony and the shining sun. I reached around for my glasses and slipped them onto my nose. I scooted over to the edge of the bed and walked out onto the balcony. I looked down at the garden and say Severus sitting on one of the benches drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey." I called down to him and he swung his head around so his eyes met mine. He gave a small smile and walked into a pair of double doors. I raced down the stairs and met up with him in the kitchen. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat down at the table.

"Good morning." He said and sat down next the me. I snuggled up against his side and gripped his hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand. I sighed and kissed his shoulder lightly. I hoped that ever day would be like this.

"Morning." I whispered against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head lightly. When I started to get comfortable I heard a scream come from the front door.

"Harry! Harry!" I knew that voice. It was Sirius, but what was he doing here? I jumped up from my chair and ran to the door. Sirius was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably and Albus was standing behind him, a sad look in his eye.

"S-Sirius?" I asked and slowly walked up to him. He lunged at me and pulled me down to the ground and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to comfort him. I had no idea what was going on. I looked behind me and saw Severus standing there. I looked up at Albus. He had tears in his eyes. That couldn't be good.

"Albus what is going on?" Severus asked. Albus looked at him and pulled him aside.

"Harry!" Was all Sirius kept shouting. Every now and then he would through in an Amber or Remus.

"Sirius look at me." I said firmly and gently pulled him away a bit. I placed my hands on the side of his face and made him look me in the eyes. There were swarming with tears and were red rimmed.

"H-Harry! Remus...he...he got shot!" He shouted and feel into a heap in my arms. Shot? He was a werewolf though, he wouldn't die if he got shot...unless...

"Sirius, what was he shot with?" I asked and started trembling. I knew the worst was about to come.

"A silver bullet." I heard Albus say. I knew it.

"Where?" I whispered.

"His heart." He answered. With that Sirius started to sob again, and I joined him. I pulled him into my arms and cried with him. Remus was dead. There was no way he could have survived. He was gone.

"Oh god Sirius." I muttered into his shoulder as my tears fell down my face. Sirius kept clawing at my back as if to try and get as close to me as he could. He needed me now and I needed him. We were going to have to survive this.

"Harry." I heard Severus's voice. I heard it but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything, my world was going black. I fought against it. I couldn't be the weak one here. I needed to be strong for Sirius. He needed me more then anything. My focus gradually came back into view. It was blurred with tears, but I was going to be strong.

"I'm sorry Sirius." I said, but knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Remus!" He sobbed and fell back into my arms. I sighed and tried to lift him up. He didn't work with me at all so I lifted him into my arms and stumbled into one of the guest rooms. I gently laid him down on the bed and he curled into a ball and cried. I moved his hair away from his sweaty face. His eyes were tightly shut and the tears were still flowing. I pulled the covers up around him.

"I'll be back in a bit Sirius. I love you and everyone is here with you and feeling your pain. We all are going to miss Remus very much. You guys were like my fathers. To loose Remus is like loosing a parent. He was the person I went to when I found out I was pregnant. He made me feel so much better about it. He always helped out with anybody's problems. He was one of the nicest men I knew and his death is a great lose. I know you will make it through this. You will always miss Remus, but he will always be with you and watch over you. Just remember that Sirius." I finished and got off the bed. As I did I felt his hand grasp mine. I looked down at him and he looked back up.

"I love you Harry." He said and feel unconscious or asleep. I looked down at him sadly and walked out of the room. When I walked out I was pulled into a different room by Severus. I looked up and him and feel into his warm embrace. My sobbing started all over again. He rubbed slow circles in my back and held me close.

"Why did that happen Severus? Why?" I asked him. I knew he didn't have the answer but I just needed to know. He didn't answer, he just let me cry. He didn't pity me, he just held me. That was all I needed.

After I had settled down as much as I could I walked out of the room and ran into Albus.

"Hello my dear boy." He said and I looked into his eyes. They no longer had that mischievous glint in them.

"Where's Amber? Does she know what happened?" I asked sadly and refused to meet the head masters eyes. I couldn't bare to look into those sad eyes any longer.

"She's still at her house. No she doesn't no. Would you like to be the one to tell her?" He asked me. I slowly nodded. I made my way to leave the house and was grabbed by Severus.

"I'm coming with you." He said and I nodded. I grasped his hand firmly in my own and we apparated to the house that once belonged to the happy family.

I stared at the front door, but did not make a move to open it. I was about to go tell a child that one of her parents was killed.

"Harry?" Severus asked and held onto my hand tightly. I looked up at me sadly.

"I don't know if I can do this Severus. How am I supposed to tell Amber that Remus is dead?" I asked desperately. I had known what it felt like to have someone close to you die and I didn't like it at all.

"You'll know." Was all he said.

I nodded slowly and reached for the handle. I slowly pushed open the door and walked into the home. It looked the same as the last time I had been there. I didn't know where Amber was so I decided to start upstairs. I walked into Sirius and Remus's room. it was empty. The bed was messy and the floor was dirty. I sighed and shut the door. I walked down the hall into the play room and she wasn't there either. I walked into her room and she was curled up in her bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I looked up at Severus and he just stood by the door and didn't come any closer.

"Amber." I said and lightly shook her. She moved for a minute but then lay still. I shook her again and her amber eyes popped open. they reminded me so much of Remus's eyes.

"Harry." She said and hugged me. "What are you doing here? Where's daddy and father?"

She asked again in her childish voice. I looked at her and smiled. I pulled her into my lap.

"Amber...daddy he isn't going to come home anymore." I started off slowly.

"Where is he?" She asked and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You knew that daddy was a wolfie. Well your daddy would get really sick if he touched silver. If someone shoots a wolfie with silver they don't wake up." I told her hoping that she would understand.

"Did daddy get shooted with silver?" She asked me.

"Yes." Was all I said.

"He isn't going to wake up?" She asked again.

"No, you're not going to see him anymore." I said slwoly. Amber's eyes filled with tears. She swung her small arms around me and cried into my chest.

"Daddy's dead!" She sobbed.

"Yes, daddy's dead. Father is still here though." I said trying to make her feel better. It didn't work she just cried more. My own tears started falling down my face. I stared at Severus. He looked at me sympathetically and lowered his head. He wasn't very good with emotions and right now it was a very emotional time. I stood up with Amber still in my arms and walked over to Severus. He put his arm around me and we walked out. Amber was still sobbing in my arms so I decided it was best for Amber to be with Sirius. We apparated back to the Snape mansion and walked in the doors.

SORRY! I can't believe I actually killed Remus. Sorry sorry sorry! Well review and tell me what you think.


End file.
